Canción de Navidad
by AliceXS
Summary: Sigamos las proezas de Jack Spicer, un gran empresario con un corazón de piedra. Para sacar partido financiero a sus compradores, obliga a sus empleados trabajar en nochebuena en el último minuto. Dependerá de Raimundo, Kimiko y Clay y la ayuda de un mágico Shen Gong Wu, de asegurarse de que Jack se dé cuenta de su error y permita a sus empleados celebrar la navidad.
1. El tacaño Jack

**A/N: ¡Jo, jo, jo, felices fiestas mis queridísimos malvaviscos asados! ¡De parte mía y de todo el elenco de Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles os deseamos una blanca y hermosa navidad en estas vacaciones! ¿Digo, es que a quién no le gusta la navidad? Es tiempo de reunirse en familia, de comer platos navideños, de recibir regalos, de ver películas navideñas, de decorar el árbol, de descansar por un buen tiempo del estresante estudio, de recibir regalos, de empezar a contar las doce uvas que vas a preparar para cuando se acabe el año, de tirarse sobre la nieve (si es que en tu país cae nieve porque en el mío no a no ser que vivas en Mérida), de reforzar la fe, de cantar villancicos, ¿ya dije recibir regalos? Eh me parece que sí n.n Sé que yo no hice nada en el año pasado, más que desearles a todos felices fiestas, pero esta vez Santa Claus trajo conmigo un regalo navideño del que pienso compartir con todos ustedes para contagiaros a todos del espíritu navideña con ayuda de mis amigos de Duelo Xiaolin que a pesar de que estamos en fiesta seguimos trabajando como mulas de carga durante todo este mes de Diciembre. Y se trata de una versión AU de una de las más destacadas y aplaudidas obras de todo los tiempos escrita por Charles Dickens y adaptada en diversas formas desde películas animadas hasta serias. Es mi obra favorita de Navidad. Si ustedes no la conocen, es lamentable. Por votación unánime, Jack encarnará al tacaño propietario Scrooge y ya ustedes verán quiénes interpretarán al resto. Esta historia está cargada de un humor típico de XS/XC, fantasía y espiritual, que son los géneros principales que fijé. Sin más que decir, con ustedes el capítulo uno. ¡Nos leemos!**

* * *

_**Canción de Navidad**_

**1º**

_**El Tacaño Jack**_

_Nochebuena..._

_Noche de paz..._

_Noche de amor... _

_Brilla la estrella de la Navidad..._

Así entonaban alegremente los villancicos en la ciudad de CosmosXiaolin, un coro de niños a una esquina de la calle Heylin. Era una mañana helada de Nochebuena. La mañana más fría que se pudo recordar en el mes de diciembre. El frío perpetraba en las almas de pobres y ricos. Suavemente caían copos de nieve del cielo que se acumulaban en pequeño montos. Ni el sol se había asomado. En esa mañana tempranamente, salió un vehículo a recoger la nieve que entorpecía el paso de peatones y carros. Los niños salían de sus casas a jugar en la nieve con sus amigos, en una guerra de bolas de nieve o construyendo muñecos de nieve. Hoy no hay escuela. Los adultos salen a trabajar muy puntuales porque sabían que solo en ese día al año se les permitía salir del trabajo más temprano. Los coches hacían kilométricas colas dirigiéndose a un alto edificio de cristal localizado en la punta de la ciudad. ¿Por qué será? Porque hoy es 24 de diciembre del año de 2013. Día de Nochebuena. Noche de paz y de amor, noche en donde todas las familias se reúnen para convivir en un ambiente lleno de armonía y alegría. Único momento en el año en que todos por igual reciben con el corazón abierto el espíritu de la Navidad. _O_ _bueno, mejor dicho, casi todos. _Ese edificio cristalizado es nada menos que Corporaciones Spicer & Roy Bean, la juguetería más grande en todo el país. No resulta nada raro que exista una enorme cola de automóviles frente una juguetería en el día de Nochebuena. El dueño de esta gran empresa es Jackson Spicer Jr., desde que su socio, Hannibal Roy Bean, había muerto hace un par de años en esta misma fecha. Jack se hizo cargo de todo, convirtiéndose en un importante empresario y el más joven en toda la historia así como muy seguramente el hombre más rico de la ciudad de CosmosXiaolin. Grandes eran las ganancias (sobre todo en esta época del año), grande era su futuro, grande era su talento... Pero increíblemente su corazón era del tamaño de una abeja...

Esta mañana, Jack salió en su lujosa limusina directo al trabajo. Parece ser que no despertó con buen pie. Jack sacó su reloj de bolsillo de oro. _Maldición, llegaré dos minutos tarde_; se reprochó a sí mismo, volviendo a guardar su reloj en su frac negro.

-¡Oye, tú, acelera! ¡Jack Spicer no puede llegar tarde! –ordenó despóticamente a su chófer.

-Sí, señor... –apenas dice este pobre hombre, éste no tiene tiempo para quitarse la saliva de Jack en su rostro. El conductor pisó a fondo el acelerador. Jack se tiró nuevamente sobre el espaldar de su asiento, suspiró profundamente y sacó su agenda electrónica, donde tenía organizado las actividades del día. _Vamos a ver, para hoy tenemos_...

Entretanto, dentro de Corporaciones Spicer & Roy Bean o como popularmente era conocido para los consumidores: Juguetería Monkey Spears. Los cientos de trabajadores que servían a Jack habían llegado puntualmente a trabajar, se habían puesto sus uniformes (chalecos simpáticos de color negro con el distintivo de la empresa en conjunto con los pantalones negros y los zapatos incomodísimos del mismo color), se preparaban para abrir sus puertas a los impacientes compradores que esperaban afuera. Todos ellos sabían que el Sr. Spicer destetaba las impuntualidades y que a cualquier mínimo descuido le bastaba para tener una justificación para despedir a alguien.

-Ay Dios, Omi, Omi, ¿dónde estás Omi? ¡¿Alguien ha visto a Omi?! ¡¿Omi?! ¡Omi! –grita uno de los trabajadores a los cuatro vientos, buscando a un tal Omi. Escudriñando con la mirada entre la multitud de empleados. El moreno se desplaza ágilmente entre la masa de empleados.

-¿Qué pasa, Rai? –pregunta una empleada de cabello negro recogido en una cola de caballo (ideal para trabajar) mientras termina de ponerse la última pieza de su uniforme, un carnet que indicaba que trabajaba en la juguetería.

-No he visto a Omi por ninguna parte y ya saben que cara de mono –la empleada se aclara la garganta. Rai tiene que autocorregirse- el Sr. Spicer se pone de malhumor ante las faltas. ¿Lo has visto, Kim? –pregunta.

-No, me temo que no.

-Rayos, si descubren que Omi no está en el trabajo, está perdido. Ya faltó 2 veces al trabajo y no puedo seguir encubriéndolo más, cara de mono no tardará en descubrirlo –añade Rai preocupado-. ¡Omi! ¡¿estás ahí?! ¡¿Omi?!

-Entiendo, pero... ¿pretendes buscarlo debajo de una caja? –cruzó los brazos Kim. Rai se da cuenta que había revisado debajo de una caja de un juguete cuya etiqueta marcaba: "Puma agachado". La baja inmediatamente.

-Dios, estoy tan nervioso que ni ya sé lo que hago –Rai se frotó la nuca-. A lo mejor Clay lo ha visto, voy a preguntarle.

Clay era otro trabajador de cara de mono, perdón de Jack, lo encontraron durmiendo sobre el volante de un montacargas, al bajar al sótano. Clay era encargado de traer los juguetes que llegaban a los almacenes en camiones gigantes y llevarlos a los estantes de la juguetería aparentemente. Rai lo despertó poniendo en marcha el motor del vehículo cuando Kim trató de despertarlo llamarlo por su nombre. Clay sintió que el mundo se le venía encima cuando el ruido le asustó. Se calmó una vez que reconoció a sus dos compañeros de trabajo.

-Ah, hola Kimiko, hola Raimundo, ¿qué pasa? –bostezó.

-No he visto a Omi por ninguna parte, ¿lo has visto? –preguntó el mencionado Raimundo. Clay estira los brazos con pereza.

-Lo siento mucho, pero desde que el Sr. Spicer me puso a trabajar veinticuatro horas al día, sin descanso, no he visto ni siquiera el sol.

-¡Cielos! –exclamó Raimundo, aplastando fuertemente el puño contra el montacargas. Mira de reojo el reloj del sótano-, cara de mono llegará en cualquier momento y Omi no está... Y los tres sabemos que Omi necesita del trabajo para él y su hermanito, si cerebro de pájaro ve que no está lo despedirá y no habrá otro loco en el mundo que contrate a un individuo tan joven como él solo por llenarse los bolsillos. ¿Dónde estás Omi?

-¿Qué no está en el hospital ahora mismo con su hermanito? Recuerden que el pobrecito hace una semana se fracturó una pierna jugando en el hielo y con este frío de invierno le ha dado una neumonía terrible –bosteza Clay, recostándose sobre el montacargas.

-Cierto, cierto, pero ni aunque Omi le cuente sus motivos de retraso a cara de mono, él no va a tener piedad sobre él. Su corazón es tan frío y duro como las paredes de este sótano... –observa Raimundo con ligera tristeza.

La limusina iba regando nieve por doquier, rociando a cualquier peatón que circulara por las orillas de la acera. Hemos vuelto con el protagonista de esta historia. Para desgracia de los afligidos empleados de Jack, la suerte no ha decidido ponerse de su parte. Jack llega a su trabajo sin dificultad de cola a pesar de haber llegado 2 minutos tarde. Automáticamente la puerta se abre. Jack se baja delicadamente. Se estremece. El viento decembrino lo recibe con una gélida bienvenida. Jack saca de su otro bolsillo un par de guantes negros finos, se los pone y pisando fuerte se dirige a la entrada de su empresa cuando una horrible visión lo aturde. Recostado del muro de su empresa. Un mendigo repulsivo se le acerca gateando, y sin decir una palabra, pide limosna extendiendo un sombrero roto. Jack se asquea...

-¡¿Es qué tengo pinta de cajero automático?! –ladra- ¡¿por qué todos los mendigos se ponen de acuerdo para fastidiar en esta época del año?! ¡QUÍTATE DEL MEDIO, MIMO! –gritó, apartando del medio al mendigo con levantar su pierna, éste gatea de regreso, dejando pasar a Jack a su empresa-. Los mendigos, los niños, los recaudadores de fondos, todos, ¡todos ellos son como esta sarna de nieve asquerosa! Si no se quitan del medio, tienes que quitarla a patadas.

Las puertas del establecimiento se abren inmediatamente. Los trabajadores se alistan en una fila. Jack hace una revisión detallada desde el primero hasta el último, comprobando que todos sus empleados están presentes cuando de repente, entrando, lo empuja un empleado. Jack se da la vuelta. El pequeño empleado que mide menos de un metro cincuenta y cinco, se queda intimidado por los ojos negros profundos.

-¿Y tú qué? ¿acabas de llegar ahorita?

-Bueno, yo señor, yo... le juro que no fue mi intención empujarlo, prometo que jamás va a volver a pasar, perdóneme...

-Ya, ya, ahórrate las lágrimas de cocodrilo –Jack se volvió a peinar, sacando un peine de su frac-. No tengo tiempo para estar despidiendo, allá afuera un mimo y un despertador bueno para nada me han arruinado el día haciendo que llegue tarde así que te lo dejaré pasar solo por esta vez que estoy llegando tarde, ¡pero solo esta vez, ¿entendido?!

-Entendido, señor y muchas gracias.

-Sí, sí, sí, ahora vete a poner tu uniforme –ordenó Jack, el individuo amarillo corrió como flecha directo a cambiarse. Jack se dirigió a sus trabajados- ¡¿y ustedes, qué, flojos?! ¡No se queden ahí parados, vuelvan a trabajar, ¿es que no ven el montón de dinero, digo... de gente que hay afuera esperando?! No me hagan quedar mal –chasqueó los dedos-, ¡apresúrense! ¡vamos! ¡agilícense, movilícense! ¡Rápido! –la masa de empleados se asentó en sus puestos correspondientes y se abrieron las enormes puertas de la juguetería. Jack siguió caminando directo a su oficina- ¡Ayudante de dirección, preséntese ante mí inmediatamente, quiero ver tu trasero ahora mismo! –gritó Jack desde el segundo piso, hacia sus empleados.

Jack puso los ojos en blancos. Su enorme empresa había sido decorada por sus empleados a inicios de diciembre con un alegre y vistoso diseño navideño que desagradaba totalmente a Jack. Para Jack, la navidad era una triste excusa de los trabajadores para no trabajar. _Luego se preguntan cómo es que no tienen dinero para pagar su lista de deudas, _completaba Jack socarronamente. Nadie conocía el motivo de por qué su patrón se amargaba enormemente en esta fecha del año, digo, todos los días han tenido que soportar un jefe malhumorado, no obstante, en Navidad se pone peor, si es la época en que su juguetería obtenía más ganancia que cualquier otro mes del año y todos sabían lo mucho que Jack atesoraba su dinero como si fuese un niño recién nacido en la bóveda de su oficina. Jack lo sabía, por eso mandaba a sus trabajadores duplicar el precio de sus juguetes y los dejaba salir hasta muy tarde. Era un hombre rico, no le parecía suficiente tener lo que tenía. Jack se encerró en su oficina. Como era de esperarse de un hombre de negocios muy ocupado y millonario, era espaciosa con un mobiliario lujoso y una vista espectacular de la ciudad a sus espaldas. A la derecha estaba la bóveda donde aguarda su dinero acumulado. Jack se sienta cómodamente en su sillón en espera de su ayudante de dirección mientras revisa el papeleo que tiene sobre su escritorio. _No, ni necesito leer para saber que las ventas han disparado en este mes, oír mi cochinito tronar por las monedas que contiene en el interior de su estomaguito... Eso sí que es para mis oídos aguinaldos navideños, _Jack se ríe entre dientes dejando los papeles a un lado. Se recuesta contra el escritorio y se pone a jugar con un lápiz.

-¿Me mandó a llamar, Sr. Spicer?

-Aj, ¡¿pero qué les he dicho a los empleados sobre tocar...?! Ah, Tubbimura por fin te has decidido aparecer, ¿por qué tardaste tanto?

-Lo siento, señor, estaba haciendo otras cosas.

-No, no, te corrijo, de lo único que te tienes que ocupar es lo que yo te diga, es decir, para que tu cerebro compacto entienda yo soy de lo que tienes que ocuparte. Como sea, quería saber si hemos recibido noticias del Sr. Chase...

-¿Del Sr. Young? No, señor.

-¿No? Diablos, no me contestó la última vez que le hablé para afiliar nuestras empresas, me pregunto por qué no me habrá respondido...

-Creo que el Sr. Young no quiere afiliarse con...

-¿Perdona? Estoy hablando conmigo mismo, no contigo Sr. Tubbimura, así que ni se te pase por la cabeza abrir la boca si no te he dado la autorización de que me dirijas la palabra, ten cuidado como le hablas a tu patrón –el ayudante de dirección baja la cabeza-. Creo que Chase no se siente bien, tal vez debería llamarlo, pero... No sé, él es un importante hombre de negocios, a lo mejor no quiere que nadie lo moleste, yo lo haría...

-Disculpe, señor, no quiero interrumpir su conversación consigo mismo, pero debo decirle algo.

-¿Qué quieres? Que sea útil y rápido –gruñó Jack fastidiado.

-Se trata de su prima, viene para acá.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿por qué no me dijiste nada, idiota?! –Jack se levanta de golpe, poniendo los ojos desorbitados-. Maldición, dile que me morí, que me fui de conferencia a las Bahamas, dile cualquier cosa, pero que no estoy aquí.

-Pero señor Spicer es muy posible...

Jack pretendía huir por la puerta principal antes que encontrarse con su prima, cuando fue sorprendido por la misma al abrir la puerta de pronto. Jack rebotó de regreso a su despacho, recibiendo un golpazo en la nariz y desplomándose en el suelo. Jack no puede evitar soltar un alarido de niña, se frota la nariz con rudeza.

-¡Primo Jack! –lo saludó alegremente. Jack apenas le devolvió la mirada la encontró vestida "muy navideña", con un abrigo de lana verde, una falda roja y unas medias pantis rojas con unas botas blancas y una gorra de lana- ¡¿uy, pero qué haces tirado en el suelo?! Levántate –antes que aceptar su ayuda, Jack se levantó por sí solo. Se sacudió de mala gana.

-¿Qué, qué hago aquí en el suelo? Iba directo a una conferencia urgente para las Bahamas hasta que tú abriste la puerta y me diste... ¡Auch!... En mi naricita –Jack se sobó la nariz.

-¿Conferencia para las Bahamas? Oh no, primo Jack, no me engañas. ¿Tú en las Bahamas? Si en todas las navidades siempre permaneces aquí trabajando, creo que la última vez que viajaste ni yo había cumplido los quince.

-Vale, ¿qué quieres, Megan?... –se rindió Jack, miró por el rabillo del ojo a su ayudante de dirección-. No te quedes ahí varado, ve a traerme una pomada para la nariz y un café negro bien fuerte, auch –Jack fue a tomar asiento nuevamente. A pesar de que no se encargaba de eso, él era incapaz de cuestionar una orden de su jefe y salió del cuarto.

-Jack, tú bien sabes que como todos los meses de diciembre me tomo la molestia de venir a tu oficina e invitarte personalmente a nuestra cena navideña. Después de la muerte de mi tío y tía sé que has tenido una vida muy solitaria y tu trabajo absorbe mucho de tu tiempo, pero no te vendría mal separarte de tus negocios un rato y venir con tu familia. Hace añales que no vas a compartir una cena navideña con nosotros. Habrá mucha comida y estará el pudín de chocolate que sabemos que tanto te gusta, créeme que no te vas a arrepentir.

-A ver, Megan, ¿a dónde quieres llegar? ¿qué quieres?

-¿Qué quiero? ¡Mira tú alrededor, primo, es navidad, tiempo de paz y amor, tiempo de estar con los seres queridos! De estar unidos en familia, de desligarnos de donde trabajamos para convivir en armonía. Vamos, no te costará mucho venir. Estoy segurísima que te encantará.

-¡Megan, por favor! –espetó él- soy el hombre de negocios más importante del país, soy Jack Spicer, vivo muy ocupado, no tengo tiempo para estas reuniones familiares absurdas, hay muchas cosas en qué invertir en poco tiempo y literalmente estoy perdiendo la paciencia explicándote que dejes de insistir en que vaya a sus ridículas fiestas de holgazanería porque nunca pasará y que solamente pido un poco de paz, ¡¿es mucho pedir?!

-Pero Jack...

-¡¿Es mucho pedir?! –repitió-. Quiero que te vayas rápidamente de aquí y no me molestes más con estas patrañas de la navidad, ¡¿entendido?! Vete con tu estúpido espíritu navideño a otra parte y no regreses más nunca... –Jack abrió la puerta de su oficina, esperando que se marchara. Megan puso una mueca de tristeza.

-De acuerdo me iré, pero quiero que sepas que volveré como cada navidad y que si cambias de idea, hay una silla para ti en nuestra casa. Me imagino que aún debes de recordar donde queda –Megan atravesó el umbral-. ¡Ah, primo, casi se me olvidaba! ¡Que tengas una muy feliz na...! –Jack comenzó a gruñir como perro- Una muy feliz noche –completó. Megan se fue cabizbaja, Tubbimura iba entrando cuando ella iba saliendo. Cerró la puerta que su jefe no cerró mientras retomaba asiento y se masajeaba las sienes, estresado.

-Ah, ¿no le parece que su prima es una muchacha con un buen corazón? Aquí tiene –dijo.

-Sí de buen corazón, pero sigue siendo una mocosa malcriada, más te vale que no me entere que sabías que estaba aquí cuando me dijiste porque ahí si te pongo de patitas en la calle... –refunfuñó Jack, agarró del mango su taza. Escupe a borbotones el café, su lengua ardía de la quemazón. Tubbimura tuvo que "abanicarle la lengua" agitando los brazos como molino de viento enloquecido.

Al parecer Tubbimura y Jack no fueron los únicos en enterarse que la prima del acaudalado empresario había llegado, si no sus empleados que desde sus puestos la observaban caminar derechito a la salida de la tienda. A pesar de que esta navidad no iba a ser la excepción de un fuerte día de trabajo donde los compradores vaciaban las vitrinas de los juguetes. Los empleados se acercaron para comentar lo que posiblemente habría pasado.

-Otra navidad en donde la Srta. Spicer es echada de la oficina de su primo, pobre Megan… Debe ser horrible tener a Jack de pariente -comentó Rai, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, Omi y Kimiko la veían desaparecer tras las puertas, minuto de silencio, que fue interrumpido por un desgarrador grito de frustración-: ¡PERO ES QUE EN ALGÚN DÍA CARA DE MONO DEBE DE DARSE CUENTA DE LA ATROCIDAD DE PERSONA QUE ES! –rugió. Omi y Kimiko no pudieron evitar dar un pequeño salto ante el inesperado grito de su compañero de trabajo.

-Raimundo, shhhhh –silenció Kimiko, llevándose un dedo a sus labios rojos-, aquí hay cámaras de vigilancia y si Jack descubre que le dices cara de mono, te echará y necesitas de un sueldo para pagar la comida de tus hermanitos.

-¡¿Sueldo?! ¡¿Llamas lo que me dan, "sueldo"?! Es una miseria, es lo que es y ustedes dos lo saben, estamos aquí porque es esto o la calle –Kimiko suspiró. Omi rodó los ojos.

-Bueno, voy a ver a quien puedo ofrecerme a la orden, nos vemos –Kimiko se separó de los chicos. Apenas vio a una pareja de jóvenes examinar unos ositos de peluche, se acercó muy animadamente con la típica pregunta: ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? Raimundo igualmente iba a terminar de desempacar unas cajas para llenar nuevamente esos estantes vacíos cuando Omi le detuvo.

-Oye Raimundo, ¿cuándo piensas invitar a Kimiko a salir?

-¡¿Qué?!

-No me lo niegues, Clay me lo dijo todo ¿es cierto? –Raimundo balbuceó y se rascó la nuca algo nervioso, Omi lo acortó-: no me digas más, solamente te aconsejo que si quieres salir con ella se lo digas antes que salgamos de vacaciones.

-Sí, eh... –Raimundo se aclaró la garganta- pero dime, Omi, ¿qué pasó con tu hermanito al final?

-¿Él? Él está mejor según el doctor, aún tiene que usar muletas, pero al menos me recetó un medicamento para combatir la neumonía por si vuelve a contraer asíntotas...

-Síntomas.

-¡Eso también! La última vez que lo dejé fue con sus amigos del orfanato...

-¡¿Lo dejaste en este frío horrible?! Pero Omi eso podría hacer que volviera su neumonía, debiste imponerte como hermano mayor y mandarle a casa.

-¡Lo sé, pero Ping Pong me puso carita de perrito y yo no pude hacer nada! Le di un chance de cinco minut... –se comenzaron a escuchar un ruido insoportable, el mismo cuando Jack está ante el micrófono de los altoparlantes de la empresa. Raimundo y Omi interrumpieron su conversación. Todos los empleados se voltearon hacia los altavoces.

-_Atención, estimados compradores de la Juguetería Monkey Spear, les habla su servidor, Jackson Spicer, para decir que en vista de los acontecimientos ocurridos, trabajaremos a tiempo completo el día de hoy hasta las once de la noche para complacerlos a ustedes. Que tengan... felices fiestas._

_-_¡¿A tiempo completo?! ¡¿eso quiere decir que nos quedaremos trabajando como esclavos hasta las once de la noche?! ¡¿y nuestras vacaciones?!... –los trabajadores intercambiaron miradas. Eso obviamente cambiaría los planes navideños para todo el mundo.

Jack bajó el micrófono. Una sonrisa cruel curvaba sus labios, tanteó los dedos su escritorio. Tubbimura había visto a Jack en plena acción.

-Pero señor, ¿cree que ha sido buena idea?

-Por supuesto que ha sido buena idea, si aflojo las cuerdas podría haber un descontrol pleno y no podría volver a retomarlo, esos holgazanes se lo merecen, ¿quieren un premio cuando a través de las cámaras he visto cómo holgazanean en el trabajo? No señor, no dejaré que eso pase mientras viva, van a ver quién es Jack Spicer, ahora regresa al trabajo, te llamaré si necesito algo –dijo con desdén.

-Como usted mande, jefe.

Tubbimura se encogió de hombros y se retiró. Apenas bajó, todos los trabajadores querían que hablara con Jack para tratar de convencerlo de terminar más temprano por el día de hoy al menos. A pesar de ser maltratado por su patrón, era el más allegado a él y quizá pudiera persuadirlo. Tubbimura accedió tratar de hablar con él, pero no garantizó nada, el Sr. Spicer nunca se tomaba una decisión a la ligera. Y antes de darle una oportunidad de hablar, Jack se negó rotundamente a cambiar de idea.

-En nombre de los trabajadores de...

-Tubbi, ¿qué acabo de decirte? Mi decisión es final, analiza eso... –Jack se quitó los lentes y lo miró directo a los ojos cuando escucharon unos alegres villancicos oírse de lejos, ambos se extrañaron. Jack no recordaba haber puesto música en sus almacenes, entonces debe ser- Maldición –Jack tomó la siguiente nota mental: _Hablar con el vigilante encargado, ese ruso de pacotilla me debe una explicación_; se levantó de mala gana de su asiento y abrió la ventana. Un grupo de gente de diferentes edades se había congregado frente su oficina para cantar villancicos.

-¡Buenos días, Sr. Spicer! De parte de su prima Megan, les deseamos una feliz navidad.

Todos comenzaron a cantar alegremente. Jack salió inmediatamente de su oficina.

-¡¿Señor, qué va a hacer?! –preguntó el empleado desconcertado. Jack salió al pasillo, tomó sin pedir permiso el cubo de agua jabonosa con que trapeaban el piso del recibidor. Y se lo llevó de regreso a la oficina.

-Yo se lo digo, Sr. Tubbimura, todo demente que ande diciendo feliz navidad debería arder en su propio infierno... –acto seguido, Jack vació el cubo de agua fría sobre las personas. El agua cayó directamente sobre un pequeño niño amarillo que usaba muletas y salpicó a los demás. Escuchó toses e insultos.

-¡Es un hombre desalmado!

-¡Pero qué grosero!

-¡Monstruo!

-Deberías llevarlo al orfanato o su neumonía volverá...

-Ah, música para mis oídos… –suspiró tranquilamente Jack, volviendo a cerrar las ventanas cuando únicamente escuchaba el claxon de los autos, un bebé llorar, una patrulla, la sirena de una ambulancia, el ruido de la ciudad. Tubbimura decidió retirarse y dejar al Sr. Spicer en su oficina, solo. _Al fin, paz y tranquilidad absoluta, _suspiró Jack volviendo a sentarse y a releer los documentos. El día transcurrió libremente sin ninguna interrupción. Todos estos últimos días, el trabajo ha sido bastante duro para los trabajadores de Jack. Los juguetes se vendían como pan caliente. Jack acumulaba más y más dinero en su bóveda. Los números crecían hasta despegar al cielo. Jack nadaba en un mar verde, literalmente. Los trabajadores rendían hasta la última gota de sudor. En medio del trabajo, Omi recibió una llamada desde el orfanato. Raimundo, Kimiko y Clay intercambiaron miradas. Para ellos había sido difícil la situación económica. Omi y su hermano eran huérfanos, pero el orfanato atravesaban por momentos duros y Omi comenzó a trabajar siendo tan solo un adolescente para los dos, su hermano era muy joven y de contagioso espíritu navideño, ahora resulta que contrajo esta neumonía cuando jugando en hielo frágil cayó en esa agua fría y, en consecuencia, no solo se enfermó si no se fracturó una pierna. Una de las razones por la que Raimundo protegía a Omi, porque al igual que él, tenía que alimentar las bocas de sus hermanos y por ser mayor también tuvo que salir en busca de trabajo. Kimiko y Clay estaban ahí por necesidad, igual que ellos.

-¿Qué pasa, qué te dijeron, Omi?

-Es mi hermano, al parecer un loco le echó agua fría y su neumonía ha vuelto, tengo que ir allá, pero si me escapo de mi trabajo, me pillaran y me despedirán y ahí si estaré frito. Ay... –Kimiko abrazó a Omi con fuerza.

-No pierdas la fe, Ping Pong estarán bien, es de corazón fuerte. Estoy segura, aunque Jack nos obligue a trabajar a todos hasta medianoche, te juro que tú y Ping Pong pasará la mejor de las navidades, ¿cierto, chicos?

-Eh, sí, claro... ¿Clay? –Raimundo metió un codazo en las costillas de Clay para despertar al susodicho.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Ping Pong y Omi? Oh sí, sí, claro. Se pondrá bien –apoyó su mano de su rostro.

-Y yo que estaba ahorrando para comprarle a Ping un Dojo de peluche, pero ahora está tan caro que me temo que no podré pagarlo. Ping Pong se ha esforzado muchísimo por ser un buen niño para tener un juguete de regalo, no me gustaría decepcionarlo.

-¡Y no lo vas a decepcionar! Como dijo Kimiko, nosotros vamos a celebrar nuestra navidad en el orfanato ahora que el Sr. Spicer no nos dejará salir para celebrar la Nochebuena con nuestras familias –prometió Raimundo.

-¡¿Lo harían por nosotros, de verdad?! –Kimiko, Clay y Raimundo asintieron la cabeza con firmeza-. ¡Oh no saben lo mucho que significará para nosotros, os lo agradezco mucho, esta si va a ser nuestra primera navidad memorable!

-¡¿Primera?! Oye, ¿eso quiere decir que ustedes nunca han tenido una navidad decente?

Omi sacudió la cabeza. Raimundo tragó duro, le costaba imaginarse a alguien que jamás en la vida ha celebrado la navidad. Kimiko y Clay apenas sonrieron para remediar lo que dijo el chico. El equipo tuvo que desintegrarse para trabajar o Jack haría un llamado de atención especial al cuarteto. Kimiko había subido a cumplir con sus obligaciones. Clay acarreaba la última carga del día de una camioneta en su elevador. Raimundo junto a otros empleados, tomaron una caja y la llevaban arriba. La que cogió particularmente estaba muy pesada, los deberes del día (y sin tomar descaso) lo habían dejado exhausto, así que es normal que sus músculos enerven un poco. Justamente la caja se abre de par en par y rebota contra el suelo una pequeña esfera de nieve. _Demonios, cara de mono me va a matar, _Raimundo baja la caja. Sale a recoger el juguete caído. Se sorprende, nunca había visto un juguete parecido. Se agacha y lo recoge con mucho cuidado. Parece que no se rompió. Raimundo lo examina por si acaso y al mismo tiempo busca si tiene alguna utilidad especial. Se ve frágil para ser un peluche. No parece un juguete si no algo decorativo para estas fechas. ¿Lo habrán traído por equivocación?, pensó él viéndolo más de cerca. Le dio varias vueltas, escudriñando un ángulo donde el vendaval de nieve no le impidiera ver. Se vislumbraba a duras penas a un pequeño pueblo mientras un pequeño ángel extendía sus delicadas alas para protegerlo.

-Qué adorable, pero muy frágil para que un niño lo manipule. Me pregunto cómo ha podido llegar aquí.

-¿Qué pasa, Raimundo? –bostezó Clay.

-Mira lo que encontré, Clay –él cogió la esfera y le dio vuelta, debajo de ella hay una breve descripción.

-_Quien tenga la Esfera de Navidad, le permite viajar a través del tiempo, pero solo a las navidades pasadas, presentes y futuras del portador, úsenla bien... –_leyó Clay en voz alta- ¿es en serio? No parece la gran cosa –pero ya Raimundo no escuchaba, la sonrisa que tenía de oreja a oreja era no se la quitaba nada ni nadie porque se le acababa de ocurrir una idea...

* * *

**A/N: Fin del capítulo 1. Seguramente dirán que Jack no es Jack, que es muy Ebenezer pero no, señores se equivocan completamente, lo que pasa es que el papel lo exige así y Jack es un actor muy serio, estoy segura que todos están formulando una lista de insultos hacia él debido a su personaje tan desagradable. Para mí que lo hizo excelente y necesita una felicitación. ¿Qué tal mi Shen Gong Wu? Señores, les recuerdo que esto es Duelo Xiaolin, a pesar de que sea un AU no olviden NUNCA que es la misma serie, pero en otro tiempo y otro lugar, otro contexto. Yo JAMÁS me salgo de ahí. Si por un momento se les olvida que esto es Duelo Xiaolin o lo toman como un original, pero con los nombres de los personajes de una serie, hacen que pierda la magia el fic y por ello cometen un gravísimo error. Esto es una simple adaptación libre. ¿Qué más puedo agregar? Que nos vemos en el próximo capítulo: El Fantasma de las Navidades Pasadas (en este fic no hay Jacob Marley por cómo está estructurado y ya sé que fueron siete navidades atrás que murió). Piensen bien, quién podría ser. Para mí la respuesta es obvia, si han visto las películas notarán que el fantasma de las navidades pasadas tiene algo en común con el fantasma de esta oportunidad. ¿Okey? ¡Nos leemos en el capítulo que viene! **


	2. El fantasma de las navidades pasadas

**2º**

_**Kimiko, el fantasma de las navidades pasadas**_

Manteniéndose fiel a su palabra Jack obligó a trabajar a sus empleados hasta la medianoche como lo anunció en el altoparlante. Enhorabuena. Había conseguido vender más de la mitad de los productos traídos. Jack terminaba de guardar su tesoro en la bóveda cuando volvió a anunciarse en el altoparlante.

-Okey, mis queridos trabajadores, terminada la jornada laboral. Pueden irse a sus casas. Lo han hecho... muy bien -soltó a decir Jack con mucho esfuerzo antes de apagar el micrófono.

Los trabajadores se quitaron sus uniformes de trabajo y salieron con sus abrigos puestos al exterior de la empresa. Jack era el último en irse, por supuesto. Agarró todas sus cosas y se fue. Cerró con llave las oficinas y caminó por los pasillos. Aún con las ventanas cerradas, él podía sentir el frío de afuera. _Va a ser una noche larga y fría, mejor me apresuro a irme a casa si no quiero encontrar nieve obstaculizando el paso, _pensó Jack. Vio al último de sus trabajadores doblar la esquina para cuando salió. Cerró con llave sus almacenes, se quedó mirando el edificio un rato mientras esperaba a su limusina. Suspiró profundo. Del frío, no pudo evitar soplar una nubecita de hálito helado.

-¡Sr. Spicer, Sr. Spicer, por favor, aguarde! –Jack se detuvo, unos hombres corrían hacia él-. Hemos tenido suerte de haberlo pescado a último minuto.

-Pues aquí me tienen caballeros, ¿en qué puede ofrecerles? Si quieren un juguete para sus niños, me temo que tendrán que esperar hasta mañana a las cinco de la madrugada cuando volvamos abrir –se rió.

-Muy simpático, Sr. Spicer, pensábamos pasear por aquí para ver si conseguíamos dar con usted o con el Sr. Roy Bean.

-El Sr. Roy Bean está muerto, murió hace como dos años esta misma fecha, me parece –les respondió Jack con frialdad.

-Oh, lo lamentamos mucho, nosotros estamos en una recaudación de fondos para ayudar a los necesitados que no tienen casa... –_Aj, una recolecta de dinero. _

_-_Caballeros, caballeros, no tengo tiempo para estar prestando dinero a esa cuerda de vagos que deberían estar trabajando en lugar de andar pidiendo limosna, robándole el dinero a los empresarios serios como yo que se lo ganan con el sudor en la frente. Buenas noches.

-Pero Sr. Spicer, tenga un poco de espíritu navideño, es para una obra de caridad...

-Shhhhhh, ¡¿para qué ellos quieren una casa?! ¡¿qué hay de las cárceles y de los asilos, eh?! Pueden vivir ahí.

-Los pobres aseguran preferir morir que entrar en un asilo.

-_¡Pues qué se mueran! Así detienen a la sobrepoblación_ –rebuznó Jack, dándole la espalda.

_Patrañas, alimañas, esto era lo último que me faltaban, ¿por qué no ponen a los presos a hacer trabajos de servicio comunitario, eh? Ayudarían al país, _Jack se metió las manos en los bolsillos y entró en el coche, éste arrancó hacia la Mansión Spicer. Mientras tanto, Omi, Clay, Kimiko y Raimundo se dirigían juntos al orfanato a pasar su primera navidad. Antes habían pasado por ahí algunas veces, pero esta vez pretendían quedarse hasta tarde. Apenas abrieron la puerta, los niños saltaron en brazos de los visitantes y Omi, a quien guardan un profundo aprecio. El orfanato era un lugar cerrado y pequeño, con una alfombra en medio del recibidor con un pasillo que conectaba a una sala. Las ventanas estaban desgastadas por el pasar de los años. Y la chimenea estaba apagada porque los niños esperaban la llegada de Santa Claus. Había leche y galletitas en la mesilla de noche.

-¡Hola, hola, niños! ¡¿cómo están?! Os tengo una buena noticia, Raimundo, Kimiko y Clay se quedaran con nosotros a pasar la navidad.

-¡Sííííííííííííí!

-¿Dónde está, Ping Pong?

-_Aquí estoy –_respondió el niño, su voz se ahogó en una tos. Ping Pong era un niño mitad del tamaño de Omi, amarillo y con unos lentes verdes muy grandes.

-¿Pero Ping Pong qué haces fuera de la cama tan tarde? Deberías estar dormido –preguntó su hermano, abrazándolo.

-Te estaba esperando, hermanito. Todos lo estábamos.

-No me digan que no han comido esperando que llegara –los niños asintieron con la cabeza obedientemente-. No debieron haber hecho eso...

-No importa, así todos cenaremos en familia, ¿les parece? –intervino Raimundo, a los niños les gustó la idea- ¡bien, todos vayan a la mesa, ahora los alcanzaremos! –Omi y Ping Pong fueron junto al resto de los niños a la mesa. Ping Pong fue ayudado por su hermano a llegar a la mesa. Raimundo detuvo a Kimiko y a Clay antes de seguir adelante.

-¿Qué sucede, Rai, pasa algo?

-Tengo una idea y necesito de la ayuda de ustedes dos para concretarla.

-¿Qué clase de idea? –preguntó la chica desconfiada. Raimundo sacó la esfera de nieve del bolsillo de su abrigo y se la mostró, al igual que Clay hizo en la última vez, Kimiko revisó por debajo de la esfera y leyó nuevamente el enunciado-. _¿Qué tal si llevamos a Jack a dar un pequeño paseo por un Cuento de Navidad?_

_-_¿Un pequeño paseo por un Cuento de Navidad? Me temo que no te estoy entendiendo, Rai.

-No sé, Rai, puede ser arriesgado ¿y si nos descubre? –obviamente Clay se enteró de la idea antes que Kimiko porque se la dijo justo en el momento que Raimundo tuvo "el momento de claridad".

-Seguramente te recordarás, mi querida Kim, del famoso cuento de navidad que nos hacían ver de niños dónde un tipo muy avaro era visitado por tres espíritus con el propósito de que lograra un cambio de actitud, pues el Sr. Jack Spicer es el espécimen perfecto para que haga un repaso de su vida. ¡Necesita una lección navideña! –aseguró Raimundo, apretando los puños. Clay vaciló un segundo (o en realidad se tomaba una siestecita transitoria). Kimiko meditó la idea de Raimundo.

-A mí no me parece una mala idea, pero no sabemos si lo que dice sea cierto...

-Tranquila, servirá. Ya lo probé...

-¡¿Ya lo usaste?! ¿cuándo? –preguntó Kimiko interesada.

-¡Oigan, ustedes tres, ¿van a venir o qué?! –chilló Omi desde la otra habitación.

-¡Ya vamos!

La mesa está servida en bandeja, en el centro del mesón de madera y la vajilla frente cada silla con un cubierto al lado. Los niños del orfanato y los empleados de Jack toman asiento alrededor de la mesa redonda, ayudando a los más pequeños a subir a las sillas. Con mucho esfuerzo, habían podido pagar un pequeño pavo (la estrella de la noche, por las caras de los niños se percibía que era la primera vez que veían un pavo y lo comerían), ensalada y pudín de postre (el menú servido contempla manjares que no pasan a costar más de cincuenta más o menos). La encargada del orfanato, una mujer dulce y joven, a quienes los niños le llaman cariñosamente Srta. Kaila saludó con dulzura a los tres invitados inesperados, se disculpó por las condiciones desordenadas en que encontraron al orfanato ya que los niños estaban pintando sobre el suelo y jugando con juguetes fabricados por ellos mismos. Habría puesto mesa para otros 3 platos también si hubiese sabido de su llegada. Iban a disponerse a comer cuando los niños comenzaron a rezar repentinamente, agradeciendo al Señor por la comida de hoy. Eso conmovió un poco a los tres amigos. La Srta. Kaila repartió raciones limitadas a cada uno y fue entonces cuando realmente empezó la cena. Pese su estado convaleciente, Ping Pong compartía su cena con otros niños, con dificultad la dividía a la mitad y la ponía en el plato de sus compañeros. La Srta. Kaila le había servido la porción más grande por ser quien más la necesitaba. Durante el transcurso de toda la cena, el niño no dejó de toser ferozmente y disculparse a sus compañeros por una tos que no podía controlar.

-Espero que no te importe si yo me como el postre por los dos –dijo Omi.

-No importa, está bien, entiendo.

-Y bien –soltó Raimundo, interrumpiendo el silencio- ¿cuánto de ustedes saben lo qué es la verdadera Navidad? –los niños lanzaron respuestas, entusiasmados.

-¡Navidad es tiempo de no ir a la escuela!

-¡Navidad es tiempo de estar con la familia y los amigos!

-¡Navidad es tiempo de recibir regalos!

-¡De cantar villancicos!

-¡De la llegada de Santa Claus!

-Guau, eso está muy bien, niños. Pero la verdadera navidad no está solamente en esas cosas aunque claro ocupa una cuarta parte, sin embargo, no toda. La navidad verdadera es cuando dejas entrar el Espíritu de la Navidad en tu corazón, recibiéndolo con gran entusiasmo, sólo cuando hayan entendido bien eso, mis niños, entenderán el significado de Navidad o eso me parece que es... –Raimundo se rascó la cabeza, los niños se rieron entre dientes-, apuesto que todos se quedaron despiertos porque quieren sorprender a Santa, ¿no es así?

-¡SÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ!

-Pues créanme que Santa va a llegar en cualquier momento, en el que menos se lo imaginen ¿verdad Clay? –pero éste estaba dormido sobre su pavo navideño-. Sí bueno, conocen a Santa, ¿qué tan bien conocen su historia?

-¡Eso, cuéntales la historia de Santa que me contaste a mí en el camino! –exclamó Omi.

-¿Entonces quieren que les cuente la historia de Santa? –los niños saltaban contentos en sus sillas muy entusiasmados, la Srta. Kaila se echó a reír mientras junto a Kimiko recogían los platos vacíos y los llevaban a la cocina para lavarlos-. Okey, ahí les va: hace muchos años, en un pueblo humilde llamado Belén, nació un niño en un establo, pues era muy pobre y solo estaba de paso, sus padres no tuvieron otra alternativa que pasar la noche en el establo. Este niño era Jesús y estaba destinado a salvarnos a todos del... del pecado o algo así. Una vez que nació, los ángeles del Señor corrieron la voz a todas partes del mundo que había nacido el hijo de Dios, uno de ellos era un leñador de nombre Nicolás, cuando se enteró de la noticia se embarcó a ir a verlo y llevarle algunos regalos preciados. ¿Pero cómo llegaría con él, se preguntarán? Pues construyó con unos troncos de pino un trineo que sería arreado por unos renos y lo llevarían al ver al niño, ¡qué mala onda! Cuando llegó al establo, ya el niño no estaba. ¿Qué haría con tantos regalos? Cómo no quedaba de otra, este buen hombre lo repartió a los niños del pueblo de Belén y desde entonces se ha convertido una tradición cada medianoche del veinticinco...

-¿Y cómo le hizo para vivir tanto tiempo?

-Se hizo inmortal.

-Ohhhhhhhhhh.

-¡Oigan, niños, tengo una idea! ¿por qué no vamos decorando su árbol de navidad mientras esperamos que Santa llegue?

A los niños les fascinaban las ideas locas de Raimundo, todos estuvieron de acuerdo con él. A pesar de que no tenían adornos propios del árbol. Raimundo les ordenó a los niños buscar cosas especiales para ellos que pudieran adornar el árbol, con un poco de hilo las colgarían en el mismo. Podía ser ropa, juguetes o cualquier cosa que fuera pequeña para decorar este decaído árbol traído del bosque. Los niños subieron a sus cuartos como ráfagas de viento y otros se quedaban a buscar en la estancia de la sala de estar juguetes escondidos en lugares que solo ellos sabían. Ping Pong tuvo que ser ayudado por Omi a cargar con muletas y todo a su habitación. Raimundo cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho, satisfecho. Kimiko regresaba de la cocina.

-¿Con qué Santa Claus, eh?

-No me mires así, les gustó, no te preocupes Kim. Solo necesito el disfraz de Santa Claus del desván donde guardan los disfraces de las minis obras de teatro que presentan y a Clay sosteniendo una taza de café bien caliente, ya van a ser las una de la madrugada –comentó, echándole un vistazo a su reloj-, ¿no crees que cara de mono necesita la visita del Fantasma de las Navidades Pasadas, Kim?

-De acuerdo.

En la oscura soledad de la Mansión Spicer. Jack regresó de trabajar. Una hermosa y enorme casa victoriana que llevaba muchos años, con tres pisos, cuyo único propietario era el avaro Jack Spicer desde que sus padres murieron años atrás. En la temporada de primavera, era una espectacular vivienda con las figuras de piedra y la fuente adornando el centro, el sol irradiando sobre un tejado rojo inclinado, las mariposas revoloteando alrededor de las flores multicolores. No obstante, solo en invierno, su fachada mostraba cuán vacía y desolada era por dentro durante todo el año. Esa noche, Jack había mandado temprano a sus sirvientes a dormir. No tenía mucha hambre, por lo que apenas pudo saborear la sopa (que continuaba caliente) de un banquete que se extendía por una rectangular mesa de caoba con deliciosa comida de todos los países del mundo, desde entremeses americanos hasta postres italianos. Jack solo sentía deseos de tirarse sobre su cama y dormir. Dejó la cena tal y como la halló, subió a su cuarto. Una espaciosa habitación con cobijas todavía calientes sobre una cama matrimonial costosísima. Jack cerró las ventanas para evitar que entrara el frío y corrió las cortinas. Se cambió por una ropa más cómoda para dormir. Una bata y unas pantuflas, se tiró sobre su cama, programó su nuevo despertador, se cubrió hasta la cara con sus sábanas y se echó a dormir. Eran las doce y cuarenta y cinco de la medianoche. El frío de allá afuera era tan intenso que las mismas ventanas se abrieron solas. Jack había caído en un profundo sueño, se dio la vuelta. El frío se infiltró por sus pies. No tardó en titiritar de frío.

_-¡Esfera de nieve! –_súbitamente, la chimenea de la casona dejó de ser la única que emanaba luz y calor. Poco a poco en los aposentos de Jack, iba apareciendo una delicada figura que iba tomando la forma de una humana, asumiendo una identidad femenina. Su pelo negro se levantaba como si fuera la lumbre de una vela, vestía una delicada túnica plateada, en torno a sus ojos azules delineados con un fuerte rímel había escarchas doradas y azules, sostenía lo que parecía un ánfora. Las ventanas detrás de ella se cerraron, el reloj de CosmosXiaolin marcó la una de la madrugada.

-¿Qué? –Jack hablaba dormido, se dio la vuelta- no moleste -la figura deslizó su mano por las sábanas del joven empresario y con sutileza trató de despertarlo. Jack se estremecía de un lado a otro, ignorando los polvos de hada que caían sobre su mata de pelo rojo.

-_Jack... Jack... Jack... Despierta, despierta..._

_-_¿Pero qué? Es medianoche, no me fastidie –Jack entreabrió los ojos, los cerró rápidamente al ser cegado por una luz, parpadeó un par de veces y distinguió mejor a la mujer que ahora estaba en su habitación con él.

-_Hola Jack, te estaba esperando._

-¡¿Pero qué demonios?! ¡¿quién eres tú?! –Jack se frotó los ojos con rudeza.

-Soy el Fantasma de las Navidades Pasadas, Jack.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡eso no es cierto, eres Kimiko, trabajas para mí! –Jack se cubrió con sus sábanas- y si no sales de aquí ahora, ¡serás despedida! –el gentil espíritu se echó a reír.

-No soy Kimiko, ¿no sabes que los espíritus asumen la forma de conocidos de alguien para acercarse a ellos? Yo no tengo forma en realidad.

-¿Cómo?

-Vine aquí porque mi misión es hacerte ver el grave error que estás cometiendo y lograr un cambio de actitud positivo en ti, estoy aquí para alumbrar tu pasado.

-No hablarás en serio… –Jack bostezó-, ¿no puede ser mañana? Vengo cansado del trabajo, no tengo tiempo para examinar mi pasado así que sé una buena chica y apaga la luz...

-Lo siento, pero es para hoy. Toma mi mano y ven conmigo, hay mucho que ver –alargó la mano y le sonrió con gentileza, Jack titubeó al principio.

-¿Tardará mucho?

-Lo suficiente –el espíritu no esperó que Jack agarrara confianza y cogió su mano-. _Esfera de nieve –_susurró.

Antes de agregar algo. Jack y el Fantasma de las Navidades Pasadas desaparecieron, ambos cruzaron el umbral a través del tiempo hacia el pasado. Jack se aferró al fantasma con mano sudorosa mientras vislumbraba, asombrado, como el tiempo retrocedía rápidamente. Cómo los meses iban en marcha hacia atrás, CosmosXiaolin lentamente retomaba el viejo aspecto que Jack apenas recordaba de niño. Pronto no estaban volando sobre CosmosXiaolin si no en otra parte. Los recuerdos de su triste infancia regresaban al joven empresario, sintiendo inmediatamente cómo su corazón se encogía. El espíritu y Jack volaron hacia un edificio de ladrillos rojos, viejo, éste recobró vida prontamente.

-¡Reconozco este lugar! –exclamó sorprendido-, es... es mi vieja escuela. Aquí yo estudié más de dieciséis años de vida, todavía recuerdo a estas caras, todos estos muchachos y yo solíamos ser compañeros de clase, ya deben de ser unos hombres… –su voz se quebró en la última palabra.

-Ellos son tan solo sombras del pasado, podemos verlos, pero ellos no te pueden ver a ti.

Ambos se detuvieron frente una de las ventanas donde podrían asomarse a ver una de los cuatros del internado. El espíritu le señaló algo que quería que viera Jack. Asomó la cabeza. Jack sintió una punzada en el estómago cuando se vio a sí mismo apenas de 7 años, sentado en su cama mientras jugaba con un aparato. Tenía la mirada baja. Vestía con el uniforme de su escuela todavía. Uno que parecía un marinero. Al parecer, era el único que se quedaba encerrado en esta época a diferencia de otros alumnos que salían a jugar o se iban a su casa a pasar las fiestas con sus familias. Jack niño no tenía el pelo rojo en aquel entonces.

-Yo... de niño, siempre quise ser un inventor, me gustaba trabajar con la mecánica, pero mi padre no quería verme cómo tal y para que me reformara me envío aquí. Era un hombre difícil, pero justo –explicó Jack.

-Mira –esbozó el Fantasma de las Navidades Pasadas, señalando a la puerta. Ésta se abrió, y apareció enseguida una mujer.

-Lo siento mucho, Jack, pero tus padres tampoco van a venir este año. Creo que vas a tener que pasar otra navidad en el internado.

Cerró la puerta. El niño se abrazó a sus piernas, enfurruñado, se echó a llorar. _Yo no quiero quedarme aquí, solo quiero regresar a casa con mamá y papá, ¿por qué no vienen a verme o es que acaso no les importo?_, Jack no pudo seguir viendo y se retiró de la ventana con el semblante acongojado. Vio a otros chicos salir de la escuela, comentando que él se quedó en el baño llorando como niña. El espíritu sugirió visitar otras navidades. Navidad de 1997. Seguían en el mismo internado, solo que en otra habitación. En el vestíbulo del internado, hay un bellísimo árbol de navidad con muchos regalos debajo de él. El primero en correr hacia el árbol y abrir los regalos destinados para él, era un jovencito de diez años. Jack y el espíritu se quedaron observando lo que con tanto afán desenvolvía.

-¡Oh no! ¡No son los robots que pedí para la dominación mundial! –el espíritu rodó los ojos del asombro y fulminó a Jack con la mirada.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡yo era un niño, me cansé de tener que esperar como estúpido a unos padres que sabía que jamás vendrían a saludarme, tenía sueños, los mayores me fastidiaban la vida y lo menos que pedía era un arma mortífera para destruirlos e imponerme encima de los que me irrespetaban! ¡Tengo traumas, compréndeme un poco espíritu! Como Santa nunca me trajo lo que pedía, dejé de creer en él y en la Navidad, ¿tiempo de paz y alegría? ¡Bah, patrañas!

-_Aj, sí es el espécimen perfecto –_pensó-. Sigamos con nuestro recorrido –suspiró el espíritu.

Navidad 2002. El primer invento de Jack. Un quinceañero pelirrojo terminaba de armar una pistola láser y para ponerlo en práctica, disparó al bello árbol de navidad que en todas las navidades adornaba el vestíbulo del internado donde Jack estudiaba. El adolescente reventó en carcajadas mientras veía el árbol arder en fuego y su invento totalmente listo. El espíritu no se contuvo y le metió un golpe en el hombro al Jack real.

-¡Auch! Eso duele, ¿qué quieres qué te diga? Tenía que probar mi invento en algo y fue lo primero que vi, me dejé llevar por la emoción ¿bien?, pero si te sirve de consuelo, ya para la Navidad del 2005 maduré y dejé esas tonterías. Papá tenía razón, perdía mi tiempo –Jack cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho-. Además, si me criticas la risa, pues créeme que esta risa tipo "genio malvado" es mejor que mi risa verdadera.

-¿Navidad del 2005? ¿te parece bien si le echamos un vistazo?

Jack ni siquiera tuvo que responder. Mágicamente fueron transportados a la época del 2005. Un Jack Spicer de dieciocho estaba en su cuarto escribiendo un ensayo a mano de cincuenta páginas cuando de pronto alguien entra en el cuarto sin tocar. Esta vez no era la mujer que abrió para notificarle a un melancólico niño de siete años que sus padres tampoco vendrían a este año si no una muchacha alegre que vestía a la moda. El espíritu y Jack la reconocen. Es Megan.

-¡Jack!

-¡Megan! –Jack deja su bolígrafo a un lado y corre a abrazarla, feliz.

-Jack, he venido personalmente a darte la noticia. Mi tío dice que ya puedes volver a casa, ¡¿qué tal, eh?! ¡podrás por fin dejar este internado y volver!

-¡¿En serio?! Eso sí que son buenas noticias.

Los dos primos se alejaron contentos, tomados de la mano. Adelantando el tiempo. Estaban en casa de los Spicer. No había cambiado mucho la mansión de 2005 para el 2013. Los dos jóvenes habían sido traídos en una limusina después de viajar en avión privado de regreso a CosmosXiaolin. El padre de Jack, Jackson Spicer, esperaba sentado en su sofá sobando la cabeza a un perro. Al igual que la otra vez, el Fantasma de las Navidades Pasadas y Jack se detuvieron a ver en la ventana. El padre de Jack en vez de felizmente estrecharlo entre sus brazos fuertemente por tantos años de ausencia, se levantó y fumando su pipa lo recibió. El Jack del pasado, entrecerraba los ojos, a cada cortina de humo que levantaba la colilla de cigarrillo de su padre mientras entrecortadamente le tomaba la palabra:

-Por fin estás aquí y dime, Jackson Spicer, hace 13 años envíe a un niño asustadizo al mejor internado de los Estados Unidos con el fin de que se disciplinara y aprendiera los principios básicos de administración, contabilidad, legislación, matemática mercantil, mecanografía, mercadeo, sistemas y procesos contables, impuestos sobre la renta, contabilidad bancaria, prácticas de oficina ¿eso se logró?, ¿te enseñaron de eso?, ¿aprendiste bien, joven Spicer? –Jack tosió cuando le sopló en la cara humo de cigarrillo.

-Sí, señor.

-¿Ya renunciaste a esos sueños absurdos de ser inventor?

-Ya no más, señor.

-¿Entonces invertí bien ese dinero en tu educación?

-Sí, señor –el Jack del pasado apartó la cara, harto de soportar el olor a nicotina del cigarro.

-Bien, ya que mañana en la mañana vas a partir a tu primer trabajo, harás de pasante en una compañía de seguros donde una vieja amiga, Wuya, te recibirá ni necesito preguntar si estás de acuerdo ¿estoy en lo correcto?

-Totalmente, señor.

-Eso es todo, puedes retirarte.

El verdadero Jack suspiró profundamente. Miró con tristeza el recuadro. Megan estaba en una esquina del cuarto, mirando a su primo y a su tío, éste se dio la espalda mientras el Jack del pasado se llevaba a Megan fuera del cuarto. Jack tocó el vidrio de la ventana. Con voz apagada le comentó que en ese instante él fue a su habitación. Su padre se había deshecho de todos los pequeños logros que hizo como científico a los siete años. El verdadero Jack se restregó con fuerza los ojos y miró de frente al espíritu, apretando los puños.

-Pero no importa, eso quedó en el olvido. Nunca me imaginé en ese entonces que esa sería la última vez que vería a mi padre, a los tres años falleció y heredé toda su fortuna, bienes y el legado de la empresa, todo quedó a mí nombre. Estoy seguro que a estas alturas él estaría orgulloso de mí.

-Ahora veo de dónde sale el mezquino y despiadado Jack Spicer que en el presente todos conocen, pero de todas formas esa no es excusa para que le arruines la Navidad a Ping Pong y a tus empleados.

-¿Ping Pong? ¿de quién estás hablando, espíritu?

-Sigamos explorando, ¿te parece?... –indagó. Jack titubeó, solamente parpadeó. _Como si yo tuviera otra alternativa, _pensó. Navidad 2007. El Fantasma de las Navidades Pasadas llevó al joven ruin por una vieja calle. Sin el temor de ser atropellados por una hilera de coches, los dos cruzaron la acera. Al lado de un almacén de venta de pinos para la época, flanquea frente la avenida a una esquina suroeste, un edificio que marca en letras grandes: Compañía de Seguros. Jack y el espíritu aprovecharon en entrar al interior de las oficinas principales, junto a un empleado joven que acarrea unas cajas. En el salón Jack se reconoció a sí mismo en medio del salón de veinte años de edad, vistiendo un chaleco violeta como distintivo de la empresa, tenía puestos unos lentes cuadrados y el cabello rojo se lo había peinado hacia atrás, dándole una apariencia sofisticada. Entró en el salón una mujer alrededor de cuarenta años, de melena roja y ojos verdes, palmeando para llamar la atención de sus empleados.

-Okey, mis amigos, son las siete y media y saben lo que eso significa, falta media hora para que nuestra humilde fiesta de Nochebuena comience. ¡Jack, Ashley, ayúdenme para que esta aburrida oficina se convierta en un salón de fiesta para recibir a nuestros invitados!

-Oh, Wuya, todavía consigo acordarme de ella. No le importaba derrochar algo de dinero y aún si estaba en el borde de las deudas, si lograba sacarnos a todos una sonrisa en navidad, siempre me he preguntado de dónde sacaba dinero para pagar esas espectaculares fiestas de navidad, Wuya amaba esta época del año. Me enseñó casi todo lo que sé sobre cómo dirigir una empresa, a veces se comportaba como una amargada (creo que era porque estaba en sus días), pero siempre fue receptiva con nosotros, estuvo ahí para apoyarnos. Jamás la olvidaré porque hizo mucho por mí, a pesar de que la compañía cayó en la bancarrota a finales del 2008, fue una de las que me impulsó para convertirme en lo que soy ahora, no sé qué habrá sido de su vida luego de la última vez que la vi... Ella era como mágica en estas cosas –dijo Jack sin ver al espíritu. El espíritu sonrió.

Incontinenti el salón se convirtió en un lugar lleno de magia y felicidad. La oficina estaba repleta de parejas, hombres y mujeres, que bailaban alegremente al ritmo de la música. Los músicos orquestaban villancicos y melodías instrumentales nada males para la época. Todo el salón estaba iluminado y decorado (increíble cómo los empleados y Wuya transformaron aquella vacía oficina en un salón de fiesta muy navideño en media hora y cómo lograron cambiarse de ropa porque a unos segundos llevaban sus ropas de empleados). Había comida y un ambiente mágico que se propaga por todas partes. Wuya fue la última en llegar, con un vestido rojo pomposo y singular del que guindaban del tamaño microscópico bastoncitos de azúcar (como sus zarcillos), galletas navideñas, calcetines llenos de regalos, campanitas y velas. Wuya brillaba... No, en serio brillaba porque se echó un montón de escarcha dorada.

-Eh... ¿qué te puedo decir? Le encantaba lucirse… –Jack se mordió la lengua, vio su réplica veinteañera bailar con una glamurosa rubia.

-¿Y a ella? ¿la recuerdas, Jack Spicer?

-Claro que sí, Ashley... –el Jack veinteañero lucía radiante mientras estaba con ella, se nota que todavía no llegaba a ser el avaro y presumido empresario que es hoy- ella trabajaba con Wuya también, compartíamos intereses en común hasta el punto que nos comprometimos. No nos llevábamos bien al principio, pero nos fuimos enamorando el uno del otro poco a poco, una historia cursi y larga de contar –bufó.

La fiesta culminó a mediados de las doce de la noche. Sí que fue una gran fiesta. El joven Jack se ofreció en llevar a su novia a casa, en un coche que recientemente había adquirido. El espíritu de las navidades pasadas y el verdadero Jack siguieron de cerca a la pareja antes de que se fueran juntos. Los escuchaban susurrar.

-Sabes, Ashley, estoy ahorrando para comprar una lujosa y hermosísima casita que vi hace unos días, creo que es la casa ideal para que vivamos luego de la luna de miel, me gustaría mostrártela para saber qué opinas. Faltará poco para que Corporaciones Spicer & Roy Bean pasen a mi nombre y ganemos más dinero del que podemos recibir aquí, más ropa de la que podemos comprar, más comida de la que podemos comer, más lujos del que nuestro dinero pueda consentir... Tú también deberías elaborar un plan de ahorro, si quieres yo te ayudo...

-Todo eso está muy bien, gatito, pero... –interrumpió Ashley- el dinero no es lo importante, yo no tengo dinero, pero te tengo a ti al menos.

-Solamente quiero que no te falte nada, querida.

-Lo sé, lo sé –suspiró ella antes de entrar con él al auto. El Jack del presente se estremeció.

Navidad 2008. Esta vez estaban en casa de los Spicer, en el cuarto donde antes el padre de Jack se sentaba frente a la chimenea, acariciando la cabeza del perro. Estaba sentado Jack, usando una ropa con un similar parecido a la de su padre en el año del 2005. Amontando pilas de monedas de oro, en un intento frustrado de divertirse. Ashley estaba leyendo unos papeles, frente a un escritorio. Jack de veintiún años esperaba pacientemente que terminara de leer. El Jack del presente ladeó la cabeza con brusquedad, ese no era su recuerdo del pasado muy favorito.

-¡¿Así es cómo piensas proponerme matrimonio, Jack, con un contrato prenupcial?!

-Por favor Ashley, solamente estoy protegiendo mis intereses de qué bueno... tú sabes...

-¡¿Estás diciéndome en la cara que soy una ladrona?! ¡Escúchame, solo porque quizá yo no esté en las mejores condiciones económicas, pero eso no quiere decir que no soy honrada! ¡¿es qué en dónde está tu confianza?! ¡¿no confías en mí?!

-Sí confío en ti, querida, en quien no confío es tu padre. Sabes que él es un bebedor, podría agarrarse el dinero para gastarlo en esos vicios, sabes que soy un hombre desconfiado...

-Espíritu –musitó Jack en un hilo de voz-, por favor, te lo ruego, sácame de aquí. No quiero seguir viendo esto.

-¡¿Hombre desconfiado?! Creo que esa no sería la palabra, no eres quién yo creí que eras. ¡¿Qué pasó con nuestros sueños?!

-¡POR FAVOR, ESPÍRITU, NO ME TORTURES, SÁCAME DE AQUÍ!

-Ashley, sé razonable, esto es lo mejor para los dos...

-¡¿Razonable?! Esto es lo mejor para ti –sollozó-, lo siento muchísimo, Jack, pero no puedo seguir así. Este matrimonio se cancela –Ashley le devolvió los papeles sin firmar, tomó su bolsito y se fue, azotando la puerta mientras lloraba. Jack del pasado estaba conmocionado, apretó la mandíbula. Jack del presente, enloquecido del dolor, corrió hacia sí mismo.

-¡¿Pero qué haces?! ¡¿eres imbécil o qué rayos...?! ¡No te quedes ahí parado, corre tras ella, dile que te equivocaste, admite tu error y pídele su perdón, dile que no puedes vivir sin ella! –Jack del pasado rompió en dos pedazos el contrato y lo arrojó al fuego de la chimenea, se refugió en su rincón a seguir jugando con su dinero-. ¡NO! ¡¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?! –él trató de recuperar el contrato prenupcial, pero éste se hizo ceniza raudamente. Sus manos no se hicieron daño cuando tocó el fuego fue cuando recordó que tan solo era una sombra de lo que fue su pasado y lo hecho, hecho estaba.

-Dime qué fueron de esos sueños, Jack Spicer, ¿qué pasó con tus sueños de ser inventor? ¿qué pasó con tus sueños de casarte y formar una familia? –reprochó el espíritu.

-Yo debía de estar drogado o tomé alcohol para haberme precipitado a esa decisión o... No, –Jack se sacudió, se miró a sí mismo en su reflejo pasado, indiferente a las circunstancias- sí lo hice así es porque debió haber sido así. Da igual lo que hice, está hecho, si Ashley me amó nunca debió haber cruzado por esa puerta y si estaba destinado a consagrarme como el inventor grande que soñaba, entonces no debería ser un magnífico empresario. ¡Estoy bien como estoy! ¡dame esa cosa, no quiero seguir aquí ni un minuto más!

Jack trató de luchar con el espíritu en arrebatarle su ánfora pero apenas rasguñó al fantasma éste se deshizo en un espectro de luz. Sus ojos fueron lo único que quedó suspendido al aire y de repente, todo en torno a Jack se fue deshaciendo. Flotando en el limbo. Él precipitó de nuevo a su cama. Jack se inspeccionó a sí mismo, tocándose para ver si estaba completo. Su cama y sus cosas efectivamente, estaba en casa. _Qué extraño sueño, _masculló entre dientes. Jack miró de reojo su reloj. Apenas iban a ser las dos de la madrugada. _Seguramente fue un mal sueño, debo dormir y dejar de comer esas porquerías, me producen pesadillas_. Se tiró sobre la cama, luchando por volverse a quedar dormido.

* * *

**A/N: "Querido, Santa Claus, te escribo esta carta para pedirte un regalo muy especial porque este año yo me porté muy bien... Salí excelente en mis calificaciones del año pasado y de este nuevo ciclo escolar, con sudor y lágrimas, al menos sigo en el cuadro de honor. Claro, con menos nota que mi último lapso, pero es que este año ha sido feo para todos...". Ah, mis queridos malvaviscos asados, están ahí, me pillaron cuando le escribía a Santa Claus. ¡YO SIGO CREYENDO EN SANTA CLAUS, ASÍ QUE TODOS CÁLLENSE LA BOCA!... Bueno, en Venezuela es tradicional pedirle al niño Jesús, pero ¿es qué quién en su sano juicio le pide a un recién nacido que le traiga regalos si apenas puede ponerse de pie? Y porque quiero que me sigan trayendo regalos.**

**-Ah, tú sin abrir la boca recibes regalos.**

**Pero es que este es muy especial, tiene que ver con Duelo Xiaolin. Así que por eso, yo estoy ligando mis dedos desde ya. Pero para desgracia del asunto, el regalo tiene fecha de tiempo y me tengo que esperar hasta enero. Como sea, aquí os traigo el episodio 2 de Canción de Navidad: El fantasmas de las navidades pasadas, representada por la talentosa y aclamada Kimiko. Era lógico, el fantasma está representado por una vela de "iluminar el pasado" y Kimiko es el Dragón Xiaolin del Fuego, así que es obvio. Es que ella tiene doble papel en el fic. Como dijo una de mis lectoras en FWG, esta es una versión xiaolinisada y modernizada del famoso cuento de navidad inspirado en diversas adaptaciones, la más pegada es la que Kate Winslet y Nicolas Cage versionaron en no sé qué año. Yo me he visto muchas pelis de esta obra. Vimos a Jack en el pasado que le gustaría ser inventor (¿no les dio risa los robots para dominar el mundo?), tuvo una infancia dura, abandonó sus sueños y demás cosas para convertirse en un empresario. A decir verdad, la diferencia entre Jack y Ebenezer es casi nula, son unos arrogantes que tuvieron un pasado triste, no fue casi necesario adaptarlo a Scrooge. Si bien, se le da más importancia a los empleados de Jack que son los monjes. Ping Pong hace de Tim, si no fuera que éste saliera a última hora, Omi le tocaría ser Tim. Lo de Wuya... Es que había leído en un fic que Wuya amaba la navidad y me pareció tan cómico que quise representar así aquí. Si bueno, yo apoyo la pareja JackxAshley, por eso ella fue la prometida de Jack en este fic. La historia de Raimundo sobre Santa Claus, me la inventé yo. Si bien, ya estoy preparando algo gracioso para el capítulo que viene y Chase hará cameos breves en los episodios que vienen que también darán mucha risa. Al parecer, los monjes quieren que la navidad de los niños del orfanato (la encargada del orfanato es Kaila, del episodio 10 de Xiaolin Chronicles) sea especial. Este fic va a tener cinco capítulos.**

**El tacaño Jack**

**Kimiko, el fantasma de las navidades pasadas**

********, el fantasma de las navidades presentes (no crean que se los voy a decir todo)**

********, el fantasma de las navidades futuras **

**El cambio**

**Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado mucho. El fic se actualizará cada semana (noté que termina justo a tiempo el mes decembrino). No sé que voy a hacer con los otros fics. Solo les puedo decir que **_**La traición conoce mi nombre **_**será pospuesto indefinidamente porque tengo que escribir capis (este lo acabo de escribir ahora) y no sé si alternan a mis fics de **_**Lie To Me **_**y **_**El Príncipe de los Monstruos**_**, actualizar un capítulo de un fic en una semana y en la que viene, del otro fic. Voy a ver que pasa. Ya me verán haciendo otra cosa navideña en el capítulo que viene. ¡Nos leemos! Espero sus comentarios navideños... :) **


	3. El fantasma de las navidades presentes

**3º**

_**Clay, el fantasma de las navidades presentes**_

Los niños habían terminado de decorar el árbol de navidad con sus objetos más preciados, hasta los empleados de Jack aportaron su granito de arena, colgando Shen Gong Wus (una marca de juguetes que se ha hecho popular últimamente) rotos. Cara de mono mandaba a sus trabajadores deshacerse de los artículos que llegaban averiados, escasamente ocurrían, pero nuestro cuarteto los guardaba como adornos de navidad para el orfanato. Para el final, dejaron a Ping Pong poner la estrella navideña, un juguete que había traído Kimiko llamado Estrella de Hannabi. Raimundo cargó al pequeño en sus fuertes hombros y el pequeño niño se inclinó a poner la estrella. El árbol irradiaba, había quedado hermoso, a pesar de que no eran propiamente adornos de navidad y el pino estaba algo marchito y pequeño. Por alguna razón, Kimiko no los había acompañado a decorar el árbol y Clay se marchó supuestamente a traer no sé qué cosa del desván. Los niños (incluido Omi también) se congregaron torno a Raimundo, quién seguía contándoles historias navideñas a los niños.

-Cuéntame otra vez la historia del muérdago... –pidió Omi.

-¿Del muérdago? Esa te la sabes mejor tú que yo, pero está bien, marca la tradición que si un chico y una chica están debajo de un muérdago deben... ya sabes... besarse –se aclaró la garganta- porque eso les traerá buena suerte y su amor perpetuará.

-¡Ohhhhhhhhhh! –exclamaron los niños.

-¡Qué romántico! –exclamó una niña.

-Ese muérdago debe de ser maligno para ejercer un control mental entre las dos personas.

-No, Omi, es una tradición –se justificó Raimundo.

-¡¿Oh, oh, y vas a poner un muérdago debajo de Kimiko y tú?! –Raimundo se enrojeció.

-¡¿Q-q-que-qué co-cos-sas di-dice-es, Omi?! ¡Claro que no!... –justo a tiempo que Kimiko cruzaba el umbral de la puerta y oía la conversación.

-¿Quién va a poner un muérdago entre quién y quién?

-¿Entonces por qué te pusiste rojo como esa bola navideña? –preguntó inocentemente Omi.

-Porque tengo fiebre de heno, ¡hola Kim, te extrañamos! Nada, estábamos conversando de cosas navideñas, tú entiendes –los niños se reían entre dientes. Raimundo parecía nervioso. Kimiko no entendía el motivo de gracia ni por qué Raimundo estaba rojo.

-Ah okey. Veo que terminaron de decorar el árbol, ¡qué bonito les quedó!

-¡Nos ayudó Raimundo!

-¿Raimundo? Ya veo, pues hicieron un buen trabajo. Los felicito a todos, niños.

-Ahora los niños y yo estamos esperando a Santa, que baje de la chimenea mientras Clay se fue al desván en busca de unos títeres, pensábamos hacer otra vez la representación del año pasado sobre el cascanueces que tanto les gustó a los niños. Si te unes a nosotros, Kimiko, serás bienvenida, estaba por enseñarles unas canciones navideñas, pero seguramente sabes la letra mejor que yo… –la chica se encogió de hombros y se sentó junto a ellos cuando los niños insistieron en que se quedara con ellos, mientras se aclaraba la garganta y comenzaba a cantar. En realidad, Raimundo, se sabía al dedal la letra, pero solamente dijo eso para oír a Kimiko cantar. El chico oía unos golpes afuera, miró por el rabillo del ojo la ventana y vio a su amigo Clay rodar por el techo y aplastar al pobre muñeco de nieve, lo había visto rodar un par de veces, pero decidió seguir haciéndose el desentendido aún cuando percibió que quedó enredado con las luces decorativas del tejado. Disimuladamente se tapó los ojos con la mano. _Oh por Dios, Clay_. Fue cuando de pronto oyeron que alguien tocaba la puerta. Raimundo se levantó:

-¡¿A ver, quién, podrá ser?! –abrió la puerta. ¡Es Santa Claus! Lo podían reconocer por su simpático traje rojo (incluido su gorrito), la barba blanca, sus ojos azules, su saco rojo y ¡su enorme panza, obvio!...

-¡Jo, jo, jo, niños, feliz navidad!

-¡Miren, es Santa Claus, finalmente llegó!... –los niños se le zumbaron encima alegremente, tacleando al pobre hombre, al suelo. Raimundo y Kimiko tuvieron que separar el enjambre de niños de Santa Claus antes que lo mataran de la felicidad. Santa pudo llegar sano y salvo al sillón rojo con ayuda de los empleados de Jack que lo ayudaron a levantarse. Le ofrecen galletas servidas en un plato y leche. Raimundo se apresuró en quitarle una luz navideña al gorrito de Papá Noel.

-Oh muy amables, niños. Muchísimas gracias.

-¡Sabíamos que vendrías, Santa! ¿pero por qué no bajaste de la chimenea? –preguntaron los niños. Santa Claus intercambió miradas con Raimundo, quién tenía siempre una respuesta para todos.

-Es porque Santa está muy cansado, ¿saben lo que es recorrer todo el mundo repartiéndole regalos a los niños del mundo? Es sumamente agotador, ¿no es cierto, Santa?

-Muy cierto, llego más cansado que mula en servicio.

-¿Y dónde está tu trineo, Santa?

-¿Puedo montarme en él?

-¡¿Nos puedes presentar al reno de la nariz roja que nos contaba Raimundo?! –indagó Ping Pong.

-Todas esas cosas me encantaría hacerlas, sin embargo, todavía me quedan muchos lugares del mundo por visitar y ustedes no querrá que decepcione a esos niños que también esperan mi llegada, ¿no es así? Solo vine a dejarles estos regalos que traje en mi saco porque tengo entendido que todos se han portado muy bien este año, ¿cierto?

-¡Síííííííí!

-¿Quién quiere ser el primero en subirse a Santa? –pregunta Raimundo.

-¡Yo, yo, yo soy el mayor, nunca tuve oportunidad de conocerlo!... –alzó la mano Omi, éste se subió al regazo de Santa Claus. Dios, qué pesado estaba este niño-. Me gustaría que Clay estuviera aquí, estoy seguro que le agradaría saber que Santa Claus también tiene acento de texano, ¿dónde está Clay, Kimiko?... –se volteó, Kimiko se rió nerviosa y giró la cabeza del niño de regreso hacia Santa Claus.

-¿Qué te gustaría pedir?

-¡Me gustaría obtener la figura de acción del Guerrero Wudai de Agua de mi serie favorita!

Uno a uno los niños iban montándose en el regazo de Santa Claus, pidiendo cosas que ellos les gustaría que le regalaran, y aunque Santa no tenía precisamente lo que ellos querían, les encantaba igualmente. Eran juguetes obviamente traídos de la juguetería más grande de la ciudad de CosmosXiaolin. Raimundo cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho satisfecho. Estaba feliz con su trabajo. Hasta la mismísima Srta. Kaila se acercó a agradecerle por todo lo que hizo en el oído. Kimiko se juntó al lado de Raimundo cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

-¿Y qué tal, cara de mono? ¿presentó algún cambio?

-Sigue siendo el mismo desgraciado que pilotea Corporaciones Spicer & Roy Bean.

-Entonces tendremos que pasar a la fase dos del plan en donde nuestro querido Clay tendrá una oportunidad.

-¡Mira, Ping Pong es el último!... –Omi ayudó a su hermano a subirse en el regazo de Santa Claus. Se esperaba que al igual que los demás, pidiera el juguete que anhelaba, pero sumó a esa petición algo que nadie se esperó...

-¿Qué te gustaría que te dieran en navidad, Maurice? –a los niños les gustó que San Nicolás supiera sus nombres sin que les preguntara.

-Deseo una Esfera de Tornami, pero aún más deseo que mi hermano no tenga que trabajar mañana para que pase aunque sea una navidad conmigo –Ping Pong tosió fuertemente. Omi lo bajó. Raimundo, Kimiko y Santa Claus se estremecieron ligeramente. El último regalo es para el chico, el chico agradeció con el corazón el obsequio. Los niños se pusieron a jugar con sus juguetes. La Srta. Kaila les permitió estar despiertos un ratico más por petición de los niños. Antes que los niños se dieran cuenta, Santa Claus había desaparecido por arte de magia y se llevó consigo galletitas y vaso de leche.

-¿Por qué se habría ido tan de repente? Se fue sin despedirse de nosotros.

-Ah, no te sientas mal, Santa es un hombre ocupado tiempo completo en este día. Tenía una cita con el Grinch tal vez... –dijo Raimundo, dando palmaditas al hombro de Ping Pong.

Volvemos a la Mansión Spicer. Son las dos y cuarto de la madrugada. Shhhhh, Jack Spicer está profundamente dormido. Acurrucado a sus almohadas. Maquinando, sobre seguro, sus próximos planes. Jack habla dormido. Pronto comenzó a revolcarse en la cama de un lado a otro. Se tapó la cabeza con su almohada. En sus oídos taladraba un impertinente villancico que le impedía seguir durmiendo. Mágicamente, la puerta se abrió, dejando que la música se esparciera sin ningún problema en la habitación. Y no solo eso, también invadieron su cuarto vacas, cerdos, cabras, entre otros animales de granja que empezaron a masticar las lujosísimas cortinas y lamerle los dedos de los pies a Jack. Cuando la cortina se desprendió. Jack abrió los ojos.

-¡¿Pero qué...?! –Jack se asustó de ver una granja dentro de su cuarto- ¡¿pero qué demonios hacen estos animales aquí?! –Jack se bajó de la cama, a punto de ponerse su bata para salir. Una vaca se lo llevó de por medio. Jack bajó las escaleras de su mansión, montado en una vaca. Tuvo un aterrizaje forzoso. Puesto que la vaca lo lanzó por los aires antes de terminar de bajar las escaleras a petición de Jack. Metiendo la cabeza en un cuenco de ensalada de gallina. Jack sacó la cabeza y se quitó del cabello de mala gana restos de ensaladas, papas y zanahorias. Al final de la mesa, vio a un hombre gordo y feliz comiendo del festín que Jack dejó intacto. Vestía una túnica verde y larga forrada de piel, una corona de acebo con carámbanos brillantes sobre su cabeza, llevaba en su cintura el cuerno de la abundancia de la que brotaba una luz maravillosa.

-_¡Saludos, joven Jack Spicer, te esperaba! _

_-_¿Quién-eres-tú? –masculló entre dientes Jack.

-_¡Buena pregunta, yo soy el espíritu de las navidades presentes! –_dijo con alegría.

_-_No, eso no es cierto –espetó-. Eres Clay Bailey, también trabajas para mí, y te advierto que si no suspendes este teatro rápidamente, te daré una patada en el culo que te dejará marca de por vida. Al otro espíritu no lo hice porque era una chica, pero no pienses que tendré la misma gentileza contigo.

-Vaya, pero qué poca amabilidad para un huésped –dijo-, ¿no te enseñaron modales, Jack? ¡Siéntate conmigo, joven Jack, tenemos mucho de qué conversar! –la misma vaca que llevó al empresario de manera imprescindible con el espíritu, lo llevaría hasta él. Pero Jack quiso usar sus propios pies, por miedo. Se rascó la cabeza. El espíritu devoraba a mordiscos una pierna de pollo. Invitó a Jack sentarse con él. _Qué inmundicia, invitado en mi propia casa, _a pesar de que le ofreció que comiera juntos. Jack no dejaba de vislumbrar a los animales que destruían su precioso hogar.

_-_Me saldrá un ojo de la cara pagar todo este desastre, ¿cómo hiciste para que entraran estos animales? Mi sistema de seguridad es inviolable.

-Estos animales como esta comida son riquezas, joven Spicer, riquezas del corazón –apuntó a su pecho. Jack casi se desmorona hacia atrás del empujón fuerte del espíritu.

-Ajá, me imagino que estás aquí también para hacer que cambie de actitud –hizo comillas al aire-, déjame decirte que no te resultará. Tú amiga no lo logró, ¿qué te hace pensar que tú sí podrás, eh? O a no ser que intentes hacerlo con esa espada que llevas...

-Es una espada ceremonial.

-¿Espada ceremonial?

-¿La frase "paz a los hombres en la tierra" te suena aún, joven Spicer? –Jack rodó los ojos.

-Oye, tan solo porque eres el Espíritu de las Navidades Presentes significa que debajo de tu manto hay dos niños asquerosos pegados a ti… –Jack intentó de alzar el manto verde del espíritu, empero, éste le golpeó con el cuerno de la abundancia en la cabeza, obligándolo a soltar su túnica. Jack juró alcanzado a ver los calzoncillos del espíritu.

-Bien, terminado el banquete… –el espíritu se sacudió las manos y se adecentó su traje, su túnica estaba cubierto de migas de pan y otras comidas, luego de comer pollo frito-, vente conmigo que tenemos muchísimos lugares que recorrer y solo tenemos hasta las tres de la madrugada. Agárrate de mi túnica.

-¿Ya para qué? –gruñó Jack con fastidio, sosteniéndose de la túnica del espíritu.

-_¡Esfera de nieve! –_susurró el espíritu antes que los dos desaparecieran en un haz de luz.

Jack y el fantasma de las navidades presentes aparecieron sobrevolando a una velocidad muy vertiginosa, que asustaba un poco al mismo Jack, por las calles de la ajetreada ciudad de CosmosXiaolin. En varios instantes, Jack creyó que se estrellarían contra anuncios hasta con un camión blindado. Se abrazaba al espíritu, temeroso, clavando sus uñas en su pierna. Pasaron casi por encimita de coches. En zigzag entre peatones. Pese la hora, había mucha gente circulando. El espíritu lo llevó a su empresa en primera instancia. Había empleados en que todavía se quedaron (durmiendo) frente a la puerta de la prestigiosa juguetería. Jack puso una mueca al reconocer a su vigilante, Vlad, dormido contra un faro. El espíritu de las navidades presentes lo arrastró hacia los apartamentos de algunos empleados que despedían con un beso de buenas noches a sus hijos. Aunque eran pobres, lucían felices y el espíritu quería que Jack reparara en ello. El fantasma de las navidades del presente, con su cuerno, derramaba luz sobre ellos, que parecían aún más contentos.

-¡Esta es la luz de la abundancia! –explicó, el espíritu quería ver si Jack mostraba un signo. Pero parecía estar adormeciéndose ante tanta ternura. _No puede haber en el mundo alguien tan cruel, _pensó el espíritu, llevándose a una zona que ciertamente Jack reconocería. No era CosmosXiaolin, pero tampoco quedaba lejos. Era la casa donde todos los años, su familia, o lo que restaba de ella. Todavía se mantenía la fiesta. Jack distinguió a varios miembros de su familia ahí incluida su prima Megan. Allí reían su prima, sus padres y con ellos todas las amistades allí reunidas. Todos se pusieron a jugar a la mímica. Se divertían bastante. Hasta Jack jugaba a adivinar los personajes que las personas representaban sólo con sus gestos y movimientos. En una de esas, el padre de Megan puso cara de amargado, como si algo le molestara.

-¡Lo tengo, lo tengo! ¡¿es un mono?!

-No, no, tiene que ser humano. ¡Ya sé! ¿Es el boticario de la esquina, cierto?... –inquirió Megan. La persona quien imitaba negó con la cabeza. Arrugaba la nariz, fruncía el ceño, se ponía a gritar como niña, miraba el reloj paulatinamente, tenía una postura bien definida...

-¡Pero qué fácil! ¡Si es el primo Jack! –éste torció los ojos.

-¡Adivinaste!

-¡¿Perdón?! ¡¿así es cómo esos malagradecidos me ven?!... –se quejó Jack con el espíritu, él se encogió de hombros-. Qué ingratitud, cuando yo hace años les hice favores porque eran miembros de la familia, debí haberlo sospechado cuando se distanciaron de papá. Bien para la próxima vez que me pidan algo, ¡los sacaré a trompadas de mi oficina! ¡¿ves por eso que soy así, espíritu?! Das la mano y te muerden hasta el brazo, el mundo es egoísta –el espíritu inclinó la cabeza, le señaló algo en concreto. Jack se dio la vuelta y vio a su prima de pie.

-Por favor amigos, sé que a mi primo no le gusta la navidad, pero ¿saben? Su mal humor es gracioso.

-¿Él es muy rico, no?

-Sí, pero sus riquezas no le sirven de nada. No hace ni un solo bien con ella. Tampoco se procura ningún bienestar. Me da pena, no podría enfadarme con él aunque quisiera, ¿quién es el que sufre con sus caprichos? Él mismo –los presentes se agrupan alrededor del fuego para probar el postre- todos los años –continuó Megan- pienso invitarlo, le guste o no. ¡Qué se burle de la navidad! Yo no dejaré de visitarlo, de desearle una buena vida y de hacerle la invitación a nuestra cena –finalmente, alzaron sus vasos y gritaron todos felices:

-¡Brindemos por el primo Jack!... –éste a pesar de que vio que lo habían invitado, no estaba realmente enfadado, pero no quiso admitirlo de buenas a primeras.

-¡No me malentiendas, espíritu! –refunfuñó Jack, volteándose hacia él- soy un empresario muy importante, mi tiempo es dinero, no lo puedo desperdiciar en estupideces como estas. Estoy seguro que otros empresarios no tienen tiempo para estas cosas de la navidad.

-¿Estás seguro?... –Jack asintió con la cabeza-, yo no lo veo así.

Esta vez ambos reaparecieron en una oficina totalmente desconocida para el protagonista de nuestra historia. Alguien estaba sentado frente su escritorio. Un hombre de melena oscura y piel nívea, sus ojos son rasgados y de color caramelo. Jack supo en dónde estaban.

-¡¿Chase Young?! –su voz se ahogó en un grito de emoción. Justamente entró una joven, tal vez la secretaria, sosteniendo una regleta.

-Tenga, Willow, lleve esto en dirección al polo norte.

-Sí señor, ¿se puede saber qué le escribió a Santa Claus esta vez? –inquirió, leyendo a quién iba dirigido el contenido del sobre.

-Lo que siempre llevo escribiendo desde tres años para acá, Srta. Willow, que un ferrocarril atropelle a Jack al menos una cincuenta veces para que me deje en paz. Estoy obstinado de cortar mis líneas telefónicas en esta época del año –Jack se le cae la quijada de la impresión horrorizado por el descubrimiento de su héroe-. ¿Está listo todo para que comience nuestra fiesta de Nochebuena? No pienso trabajar el día de mañana, creo que la fiesta se acaparará toda la noche y tendré la excusa perfecta para descansar, el veintiséis seguiré pensando en cómo expropiarme la bolsa de valores de mi competencia.

-Por supuesto –el Sr. Young llevó de la mano a su secretaria mientras los dos tarareaban lo que parecía ser un villancico. No se sabe qué fue más raro averiguar de Chase ese día. Qué escribía cartas a Santa Claus sobre deseos despiadados, que conocía todos los villancicos de navidad al derecho y al revés o verlo bailar el cancán con un montón de mujeres rusas en celebración de la navidad (no mentira, eso último no pasó, solo en la imaginación de Jack).

-No volveré a mirar a Chase cómo solía verlo antes, espíritu… –declaró Jack desconcertado con los brazos cruzados. El fantasma de las navidades del presente se rió entre dientes y se lo llevó. Aún había algo que quería que Jack viera. Esta vez, el espíritu no tuvo la gentileza de llevarlo por arte de magia si no que tuvieron que viajar mientras el espíritu esparcía del cuerno de la abundancia alegría y prosperidad en forma de estrellas. Poniendo buena cara al mal tiempo. Y ver cómo otras personas en el mundo celebraban abiertamente la Navidad, recibiéndola en lo más profundo de sus corazones. Jack estaba estupefacto. Por fin, estaban devuelta en CosmosXiaolin.

-¿A dónde me llevas espíritu? Esta zona de la ciudad no la conozco –inquirió Jack curioso.

-Por supuesto que no la conoces, esta es la parte pobre de la ciudad y según tú, aquí moran todos los delincuentes. Pues no todos los delincuentes andan mal vestidos, joven Spicer –en la puerta del orfanato, el espíritu bendijo la casa, rociándola con su cuerno.

-¿Quiénes están aquí? –Jack frotó el vidrio, tratando de visualizar mejor-. ¡Pero si ellos son mis empleados, Pedrosa Raimundo, Tohomiko Kimiko y Omi! ¿qué hacen rodeados de los niños del orfanato?

-¿No lo sabías? Omi y su hermano son huérfanos.

-¿Omi tiene un hermano?... –Jack se volteó a mirar de nuevo. Supuso que era ese individuo de piel amarilla al lado de Omi y por el parecido. Llevaba muletas, tosía fuerte, tenía lentes, se veía frágil. Los niños dejaron de jugar con unos juguetes que Jack reconoció como suyos de sopetón para ver una pequeña representación de títeres entre dos de sus empleados antes de ir a dormir. Jack se sorprendió lo cuán humilde, modesto y necesitado era el orfanato, el árbol, lo que comía, los juguetes y aún así eran felices. Eran inexplicables.

-¿Lo ves, Jack?

-No lo entiendo, ¿cómo pueden ser felices si no tienen dinero para pagar un árbol decente?

-El dinero no hace la felicidad, joven Spicer, eso deberías saberlo. Ellos son felices porque descubrieron el secreto de la navidad y la aceptaron con el corazón abierto, algo que creo que tú no has hecho... –Jack se giró hacia la ventana. Pendiente de la función. Una joven recibía en Navidad un cascanueces que por la noche cobra vida. Jack no parecía mirar a la obra en sí si no el rostro de emoción que expresaban los ojos brillantes de los niños. Por un momento, en el corazón de Jack, por primera vez en muchos años, lo escuchó latir. Todavía seguía ahí. Emocionados, los niños rompieron en aplausos. Jack también rodaba sus ojos al niño que tosía fuertemente.

-Bien, niños, es hora de ir a dormir. Se han quedado hasta muy tarde, nosotros recogeremos todo mientras ustedes pueden ir a la cama –uno a uno los niños iban desfilando. Raimundo, Omi, Kimiko y la Srta. Kaila fueron hasta el cuarto de los niños. Omi acostó a su hermano, a punto de apagar la luz. Ping Pong detuvo su mano.

-¿Estás seguro que no puedes quedarte mañana en Navidad, hermanito?

-Sí, lo siento Ping Pong, pero mi jefe es muy exigente –se lamentó Omi.

-Deben de sentirse afortunados, ¿no? –comenta otro niño, en otra camita-. Trabajan para el prestigioso Jack Spicer.

-¡Algún día me gustaría ser cómo él, poderoso y famoso! –Jack se estremeció. _Ellos me ven como un ejemplo a seguir, _pensó.

-O quizá sería mejor conocerlo, tal vez si ustedes le hablan de nuestra situación podría... Él tiene muchas influencias y es muy poderoso.

-Sí, quizá, trataremos, pero no podemos asegurar nada. Eso sí, somos afortunados, pero no porque trabajamos para Jack si no porque los conocemos a ustedes –dijo Kimiko, dando un osito de peluche que le faltaba el brazo, a una niña.

-¿Espíritu, a qué se refiere la niña con eso de si me hablan sobre su situación?

-Ah, nada importante para ti, joven Spicer, solo que el orfanato no tiene suficientes recursos económicos para seguir con sus puertas abiertas y tendrán que cerrar.

-Pero si lo cierran los niños tendrán que ir a la calle, morirán de frío o de hambre. Hay una jungla afuera.

-¡¿Y eso qué?! _Hay asilos y cárceles, _¡¿sus muertes qué?! _Detendrán la sobrepoblación –_le dijo. Jack se mordió la lengua, por una vez en su vida se avergonzó de sí mismo, sintiendo un auto odio que jamás había sentido por ser una persona muy arrogante.

-¡Basta! No quiero seguir hablando de ese... ese...

-¿Cara de mono? –sugirió Raimundo. Jack frunció el entrecejo.

-¡Exacto! Omi, nosotros queríamos decírtelo puesto que no fue nuestra intención arruinarte tu navidad, pero el único culpable de que a tu hermano le haya vuelto la enfermedad es por culpa de tu jefe, el Sr. Jack Spicer. ¡Le lanzó un balde de agua fría esta mañana y sabes que el invierno no perdona! –gritó la Srta. Kaila. Omi puso los ojos en blanco. Jack finalmente se percató de quién era el chico. Era el chico que cantaba junto a esos paganos, villancicos.

-Estoy seguro que Jack no quiso arrojar ese balde de agua a Ping Pong, quizá mañana hable con él y le describa el caso de Ping Pong. Lo obligaré a escucharme. Aunque sé la respuesta no quiero tener ningún peso de consciencia de que no lo intenté, dejémosle descansar pues mañana para nosotros y ustedes iniciará otro día.

Omi se levantó de la cama, se fue con los demás trabajadores y la Srta. Kaila. Jack miró a Ping Pong con tristeza infinita. Jack se lanzó a la desesperación.

-¡¿Oh espíritu, créeme que yo no tuve la intención de ocasionar esta tragedia, yo... quiero o me gustaría saber si Ping Pong se salvara?! Me da... algo de lástima.

-¡¿Tú?! ¡¿el todopoderoso arrogante empresario de Corporaciones Spicer & Roy Bean has sentido algo de lástima por un orfanato y un niño con neumonía?!

-He dicho que sentí algo de lástima, no que perdí la cabeza literalmente. Solamente tengo curiosidad saber qué pasará.

-La enfermedad de Ping es curable, si tan solo Omi ganara el dinero suficiente para pagar el tratamiento y las medicinas, que no podrá, cortesía de tu avaricia.

-¿Entonces Ping Pong morirá?

-_Lo lamento, joven Spicer, pero yo no soy el fantasma indicado para decírtelo_ –fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer. Y al igual que la última vez, las sombras del presente se deshicieron. Jack apareció nuevamente en su cuarto, hincado contra el suelo.

Kimiko y Omi habían acabado de limpiar cuando Clay llegó. La señorita Kaila se había ido a recostar. Clay se excusó que se distrajo en el camino. Suplió el turno de Omi, permitiendo que se fuera a la cama un poco más temprano.

-¿Y qué hicieron mientras yo no estaba?

-Ah nada, los niños están arriba acostados, hubo una representación teatral hecha de títeres del Cascanueces y recibimos la visita de Santa Claus, pero ¡¿qué crees?! Tocó la puerta, no bajó por la chimenea.

-Creo que porque Santa Claus se obstinó de subir por ese techo de nieve resbaladizo y caer al menos unas nueve veces hasta sufrió de un choque eléctrico cuando quedó enredado con las luces de navidad.

-Sí, da igual, ¿qué tal está Jack?

-Ese toro está listo para que lo marquen, ¿y Raimundo?

-Preparándose en el baño.

Raimundo acababa de pintarse el rostro con pintura negra debajo de los ojos. Tenía puesto encima de su cabeza una capucha negra para darse un aspecto siniestro y maligno, abrochó hasta el último botón su capa negra. Las manos cubiertas con guantes de goma elástico. El hielo seco está listo. Y como último detalle, una guadaña. Se miró al espejo. _Dios, hasta yo mismo me doy miedo. _Se abrieron las puertas.

_-_¿Estás listo, compañero? Cara de mono espera su cita de las tres de la madrugada.

-Más que listo, ¿cómo me veo?

-Asustas... –Clay se estremeció ligeramente. Kimiko retrocedió.

-Perfecto, voy a hacerle una visita a Jack, _¡esfera de nieve! _–exclamó, desapareciendo en un haz de luz.

* * *

**A/N: Ñam, ñam, ñam, qué rico, estoy comiendo dulce de lechoza, mis padres hicieron, ñam, ñam, ñam, ¿alguien quiere un trozo de mi postre navideño? Así culminamos con el episodio número tres de Canción de Navidad. Menos largo que el capítulo anterior, ¿pero qué queda? Casi nada. El pasado porque es mostrar escenas de la vida de Jack y Raimundo comunicaba sus planes a sus compañeros de reformar a su jefe. Aquí ya que no hay mucha variedad (tampoco en el futuro y no tendré excusas para alargarlo porque los niños ya están dormidos). No sé ustedes, pero me dio mucha risa la historia del muérdago y ah, qué conmovedor, los niños del orfanato conocieron a ¡Santa Claus en persona! Ahora que lo pienso, nunca me senté en el regazo de Santa Claus, me dio risa que tocara la puerta en vez de bajar la chimenea y aquí está la dosis de ternura que todos esperan de nuestro lindo Ping Pong. Bueno, era muy obvio que Clay fuera nuestro fantasma de las navidades del presente (por lo gordito). Y sí, dirán que tal vez hubiera quedado mejor para el papel del Fantasma de las Navidades Futuras alguien como Chase o Hannibal pero como los encargados de reformar a Jack eran los monjes y haciendo un descarte, él quedó. Además no se ve tan mal, recuerden la vez en que él se encapuchó, episodio 13-14 (episodio 13, donde Raimundito nos dio la risa más cruel y escalofriante de todos los personajes de Xiaolin Showdown). ¿Pueden creer que un fan de Duelo Xiaolin subió un video juntando todas las risas malvadas en un video que duró exactamente veinticuatro minutos como si fue? Claro, estoy hablando en inglés. **

**Y no sé si ustedes le dio risa lo de Chase bailando cancán con mujeres rusas y escribiendo a Santa Claus, en ese fic donde Wuya se veía celebrar entusiasta la navidad. Chase cantaba villancicos. La idea es que nos riamos. Bueno, todo el mundo sabe (que se haya visto la obra) que el Fantasma de las Navidades Futuras es la Muerte, la Parca, como la quieren llamar y debería dar miedo, pero a mí lo que en verdad me asustó fue la Miseria y la Ignorancia (los niños que estaba abrazados al Fantasma de las Navidades Presentes) ya que hasta el momento todas las versiones que me vi ninguna la mostraba así hasta que vi Los Fantasmas de Scrooge. Me quedé con cara de WTF?! Pero es cierto, lo pintaron y todo. Bueno, Jack no vio gran cosa que no fuera los calzoncillos de Clay. Qué pervertido... Pienso actualizar este fic el 24 de diciembre (duh), pero primero tengo que escribir ese capítulo y terminaría el fic el 31 de diciembre, adrede. Lo que pasa es que estoy como loca (y una muy entusiasta) escribiendo para Lie To Me porque se me ocurrió algo nuevo tanto para mis lectores de FF como FWG, para luego retomar mi otro fic El Príncipe de los Monstruos, esto de publicar alternativamente me va a dar cierta ventaja. Uf, esperando que os haya gustado el capítulo. Si queréis colaborar, no olviden presionar el botoncito mágico en el caso de FWG y escribir en el recuadro mágico en el caso de FF. En serio ayuda mucho. ¡Nos leemos! **


	4. El fantasma de las navidades futuras

**4º**

_**Raimundo, el fantasma de las navidades futuras**_

Jack había vuelto a caer en un profundo sueño, plácidamente envuelto en sus tibias sábanas. Cuando el reloj de pared de la sala de estar, dio una campanada. Ya había pasado una hora, eso quiere decir que son las 3 de la madrugada. Pronto las puertas y las ventanas se abrieron solas, de par en par, al ser empujadas por una suave y gentil brisa. Poco a poco, se esparció una densa capa de niebla. El frío se apoderó totalmente de la mansión. La lumbre de fuego que mantenía caliente la casa se apagó como por arte de magia. Jack castañeaba los dientes con fuerza. Se estremecía de un lado a otro, inquieto, titiritando de frío. Las dobles puertas recubiertas con paneles de madera de roble se abrieron de golpe, despertando a Jack.

-¿Qué? –susurró, notó enseguida las puertas abiertas y la espectral bruma abriéndose paso- ¿no había cerrado yo estas puertas antes de dormir y por qué hace tanto frío? Recuerdo que dejé la chimenea encendida… –Jack se abrazó a sí mismo cuando escuchó entonces un leve gruñido. Esta vez castañeó los dientes no por el frío, si no miedo, cuando vio a un espectro de aspecto solemne que se acercaba hacia él. Se acordó que fue visitado por dos espíritus designados: Fantasma de las Navidades Pasadas y Fantasma de las Navidades Presentes, él debía de ser el Fantasma de las Navidades Futuras entonces. Jack cayó hincado, ese espíritu inspiraba mucho miedo.

-Oh no puede ser, es otro, ¿estoy en presencia del Espíritu de las Navidades Futuras? –no le respondió, hizo un ademán y lo invitó a seguirlo cruzando esa puerta, donde provenía aquel gélido humo. Jack dudó si debía o no acompañarlo, no estaba muy seguro de que le gustaría lo que vería. Inmediatamente, el espíritu enganchó su guadaña a su pijama y lo jaló hacia el interior del otro lado de la puerta.

Castañeó los dientes y se abrazó, sentía cómo los vellos de la nuca se le erizaban y la piel se ponía de gallina. El espíritu no estaba a su lado, pero sí su sombra, que señaló con un dedo hacia delante. Los dos entraron en una parte oscura de la ciudad. Los caminos eran sucios y estrechos; los comercios y las casas míseros, y la gente vestía con harapos. Llegaron a una tienda donde se compraban ropas y mercancías viejas. Sentado entre los objetos con los que comerciaba, un hombre canoso. Dos mujeres entraron cargando sacos. Jack las reconoció. Una era la señora Dilber, la criada doméstica que limpiaba su casa; y la otra, una muchacha que la ayudaba. Pero había algo diferente en todo esto, empezando porque no eran personas si no sombras de las que dificultosamente podía distinguir, solamente cuando hablaban se podía ver mejor sus rostros. Alrededor de la imagen había la niebla y el frío que hace un rato merodeaba su habitación.

-Es la señora que limpia y su ayudante, ¿qué debo saber de estas personas? ¿por qué me has traído hasta aquí? –el espíritu no dijo nada, con su mano indicó a las figuras.

La muchacha mostró lo que llevaba dentro del saco: unas corbatas, un lapicero y un broche de escaso valor. El viejo los examinó. Entonces, la señora Dilber dejó ver su saco. Adentro había toallas, unas sábanas y una camisa de lo más lujosa. El panorama cambió de repente y las dos mujeres estaban sentadas en una butaca cada una.

-Tengo derecho y el deber de velar por mí, ¿no les parece? El señor sabe que así es –gruñó la anciana.

-Es cierto, sí, te lo mereces –agregó la muchacha.

-¡Me lo debe por el susto que me dio!

-Ha estado ahí por tres días, gracias a Dios por el frío.

-Nadie supo y a nadie le importó.

-¿A quién le importaría si supieran?... –ambas mujeres destornillaron en carcajadas. Ahora veía la sombra del viejo que terminaba de inspeccionar los dos sacos, tanteó la fina tela de las cortinas.

-Nueve Wus y nada más, no regateo o le bajaré uno. Sus cortinas, sus sábanas.

La escena había cambiado. El espíritu volvió a señalar. Jack se dio la vuelta, estaba frente a una cama sin sábanas, sobre la cual, bajo una tela andrajosa, yacía lo que parecía un muerto y vio que la mano del espíritu señalaba donde debía estar la cabeza.

-Sí, ya te entiendo, pero no tengo fuerzas para averiguar quién es... –añadió. Escucharon las voces de la señora Dilber, un hombre y la muchacha.

-No es probable que se refríe ahora, ¿o sí? ¡Oh que linda tela! Debe valer muchísimo.

-La puse sobre él y lo hice para enterrarlo con ella –comentó el hombre.

-Desaprovecha una camisa como esa –ladró la Sra. Dilber.

-No tenía nada contagioso, ¿o sí? –preguntó la muchacha.

-No me hables de contagio. Ese hombre era tan miserable y tan tacaño como para compartir una enfermedad si la tuviera. Esta camisa se la habrán de poner al muerto, pero me parece un desperdicio que se la llevara a la tumba, mejor se lo quito. Puesto que sólo después de muerto nos aprovechamos de él, pero no importa. Tuvo su merecido al final –dictó la Sra. Dilber.

Jack oyó aquel diálogo con horror, se giró hacia el espíritu, quien volvía a materializarse a su lado o simplemente habían aparecido en el limbo.

-¿Es que a nadie le importa la muerte de este hombre? ¿por qué no me hablas? O al menos, ¿puedes decirme si el niño, el hermano menor de Omi, morirá? A mí me duele verlo así.

Entonces, el espíritu levantó los brazos y con su manto cubrió el rostro de Jack. Al quitarlo, estaban en lo que parecía una casa. Tal vez de alguno de los empleados. La puerta ya estaba abierta. En la mesa estaban sentados los mismos empleados que Jack había visto reunidos en el orfanato: Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay y Omi. Se oían lamentos y sollozos. La muleta del pequeño Ping Pong, apoyada contra la mesa se desplomó. Únicamente Ping Pong faltaba en ese cuadro familiar.

-Vengan acá, Ping Pong querría que todos nos divirtiéramos –suspiró Raimundo.

-Él siempre amó la navidad, especialmente con nieve como ahora –comentó Kimiko.

-Le encantaba deslizarse en la nieve, los dos montábamos en trineo y… –lloriqueó Omi. El pequeño se levantó de la mesa y salió corriendo, llorando. Cerró con fuerza la puerta. Jack sintió los dos atravesando su cuerpo.

-¡OMI! –Raimundo fue tras él. Jack y el espíritu reaparecieron en el limbo.

-Oh háblame espíritu, te lo ruego, por lo que más quieras –rogó un Jack abatido, su sollozo se ahogó en un grito- ¿qué son esas sombras? ¿son de las cosas por venir? ¿Cuándo? ¿faltan años, semanas o días? ¡DIME! Yo... ¿yo causé este dolor?

Jack se abalanzó sobre el espíritu, lo único que consiguió fue rodar por la nieve. Se levantó y se quitó de encima la nieve, a pesar de que chocó contra un faro, seguía siendo oscuro. El avaro empresario reconoció el lugar inmediatamente. El orfanato y cerrado, apenas se podía recordar sepultado debajo de esa montaña de nieve y la falta que le hace los niños, sin ellos, este edificio seguía siendo como cualquier otro. _Oh no, los niños, _gimió Jack. Denotó a dos hombres caminar por la acera, frente el orfanato, riendo y charlando. Eran empleados de su juguetería, no se trataba ni de Pedrosa, ni de Tohomiko, ni de Bailey u Omi. Jack los siguió de cerca para oírlos.

-Al fin, mucho tiempo de espera y al fin llegó.

-Ah sí, buena despedida creo yo.

-¿Vas asistir al funeral?

-¿Asistir? ¡Asistiré a la taberna y brindaré por un mundo más justo y lleno de felicidad!

-Y yo iré contigo a brindar.

-Por un mundo feliz y más justo –exclamaron los dos al unísono y se alejaron alegremente. Sus figuras se perdieron en las sombras.

-Conozco estos hombres, los conozco te digo, bueno sensibles los dos –Jack se dirigió al Fantasma de las Navidades Futuras, que apareció mágicamente al lado- ¿pero de qué están hablando? ¿acaso se refieren al hombre que murió, del que me mostraste en la cama y todos estaban hablando? ¿qué tiene que ver ese hombre conmigo? No lo entiendo, ¿es el pasado o es el futuro? Háblame espíritu, te lo pido –suplicó. El espíritu se desvaneció.

Esta vez ambos reaparecieron en otro lugar. Jack dio un brinco de la impresión. ¡¿Chase?! Pudo reconocer su oficina por su anterior viaje con el Fantasma de las Navidades Presentes. Todo el mobiliario fue desalojado para estacionar un salón de fiesta. Él y otros importantes hombres de negocios estaban festejando a sus anchas una fiesta formal donde contrataron a unos músicos, se extendía por una mesa rectangular un banquete digno de reyes, había pavo y ponche. Afuera hibernaba, pero adentro estaba cálido. Jack denotó la fuente de chocolate en medio del salón, las cortinas rojas de lo más caras y finas dejando una linda vista de luna llena. Chase se paró sobre la plataforma, al lado del pianista y llamó la atención de sus invitados palmeando fuertemente, parecía que iba a dar lugar a un breve discurso:

-Hace exactamente veintiséis años nació una pequeña sabandija que con su sola presencia maldijo nuestras vidas para siempre, pero eso ya es historia porque al fin Santa escuchó mis plegarias y esa plaga ha desaparecido por completo de nuestras vidas. A partir de ahora será un mal recuerdo, brindemos entonces: ¡Por la pequeña rata!

-¡Por la pequeña rata!

De la nada, todos cargaban una copa de ponche y bebieron de ella al mismo tiempo. Chase se arrancó de encima su ropa y debajo de ella estaba el mismo traje que usó John Travolta en la película _Fiebre de sábado por la noche_. Ahora no es parte de la imaginación de Jack, ver a Chase bailar feliz el cancán con un montón de mujeres rusas. El espíritu estaba al lado de Jack, ni siquiera siguió insistiendo. El Fantasma de las Navidades Futuras no dijo nada si no señaló hacia un taburete. La oficina de Chase, él y el resto de los invitados desaparecieron. Ahí estaba sentado un hombre con la cabeza gacha, ¡Tubbimura! Parecía sumido como en un trance. Jack iba a sacudir ligeramente su hombro cuando una puerta se abrió. De allí salió otro empleado.

-Las mejores noticias, es cierto, ya no podrá exprimirnos. No sé qué pasará con la empresa, ¡pero cualquier otro patrón seguramente no será tan cruel como Jack Spicer! –el empleado se puso a bailar de alegría, invitando a su compañero a dar vueltas con él, pero Tubbimura apenas soltó un sollozo, desanimado. La respiración de Jack se cortó del shock. Se cubrió el rostro con sus flácidos y largos dedos su cara y cayó de rodillas. Asimilando lo que acababa de oír. Jack boquiabierto, su rostro ensombrecido con una mezcla de sorpresa y protesta, apretó los labios y apartó las manos, esperando esconder así las emociones que empiezan a hervir dentro cuando Jack se percata del frío recorrer su espalda, nuevamente aparecen en un cementerio. Rodeados de tumbas, fosas sin terminar de enterrar, las lápidas yacían bajo montos de nieve, copos de nieve iban cayendo más a prisa, Jack escuchó el ulular de un pequeño búho encaramado a una rama con sus ojos amarillos grandes y saltones, el frío congeló sus huesos, Jack se asustó y frente a sus ojos, se levanta una lápida de piedra. Jack lee temblorosamente su propio nombre: _Jackson Spicer. _Jack pega un brinco y se aleja.

-¡¿Era yo el hombre que estaba sobre la cama, de quién hablaban esas cosas terribles?! –el dedo que señala hacia la tumba lo señaló a él y luego reiteradamente a la tumba.

-_El futuro no es como el pasado, Jackie, es lo desconocido, lo que viste son sombras de tu futuro más probable, de lo que tú mismo te has encargado de hacer –_el espíritu desapareció tras soltar una carcajada malévola.

De la tierra emergió una cadena que se enlazó en torno su cintura y lo apretó fuertemente, obligándolo a arrodillarse mientras es arrastrado hacia una cárcava profunda donde le espera un negro féretro, éste se abrió de repente. Jack luchaba, arrastrándose por la tierra y llorando.

-¡¿Puedo cambiar esta historia o es irreversible?! ¡¿no puedo hacer nada?! Puedo celebrar la navidad si es todo lo que se requiere –gritó Jack hacia el cielo, en busca del espíritu cuando oyó los lamentos de alguien a su lado. Reconoció a Omi, su empleado lloraba desgarrado por el sufrimiento frente a una tumba, la de su pequeño hermano menor; Jack hizo su mejor intento por acercársele y consolarlo, pero la cadena oprimía con más fuerza, no podía hacer nada, estaba encadenado-: ¡Omi, Omi, no quise lastimar a tu hermano!

-¡Ping Pong! Perdóname...

-¡¿No hay nada que se pueda hacer?! –lloriqueó Jack, sacó de sus bolsillos fajas de billetes y monedas, arrojándolas al viento- ¡¿no hay ninguna una forma que yo pueda remediarlo?! –suplicó- ¡¿es muy tarde en verdad?! ¡este no puede ser mi futuro! Espíritu, escúchame, yo quiero cambiar, quiero ser diferente, quiero volver a empezar, ¡por favor dame una segunda oportunidad! Ya no soy el mismo Jack Spicer de antes, te lo juro, ¡así que dime si todavía hay esperanzas para mí! ¿Puedo cambiar mi vida?

Su cadena se rompió. Alguien había jalado de ella. Jack soltó un grito ahogado cuando vio a su socio otra vez. Hannibal estaba irreconocible. Su rostro se demacró, ya no quedaba piel si no puro hueso. Sus dientes eran amarillos y podridos. En sus ojos no se asomaba el brillo de la vida si no estaba vacío y hueco. Arrastraba consigo cadenas pesadas que producían un ruido insoportable. A su lado otros fantasmas que estaban el cuádruple de putrefactos que él cargaban también cadenas largas y pesadas, ellos vestían largas túnica negras vaporosas y sus dedos y rostro eran cadavéricos.

-Ven, Jack, no tienes tiempo que perder –dijo con voz de ultratumba-. Mira como el tiempo me echó a perder a mí –Hannibal bajó la cabeza. Los fantasmas se agruparon en torno a él y lo abrazaron. Los fantasmas se llevaron consigo a Jack y desaparecieron en los nubarrones del frío invierno...

* * *

**A/N: "Si la Virgen fuera andina y San José de los llanos, el Niño Jesús sería un niño venezolano". Ohhhh y así culmina el capítulo de Canción de Navidad, quise actualizar precisamente el día de hoy porque es veinticuatro y eso es significativo ya que este fic tiene que ver con la navidad. ¿Pueden creer que hoy pasaron Cuento de Navidad? Era una versión de animales, bueno, va otra versión de este cuento que me he visto. Mañana es navidad, ¿debería actualizar mañana no lo creen? El capítulo me salió corto porque únicamente tenía que ver con la navidad futura y quise dejar todo lo que tuviera que ver con el cambio para el capítulo que viene, aunque no sé, ¿tal vez me hubiera quedado más largo? Sí que soy pichirre con las descripciones, pero nunca han sido mi especialidad. Ese es el secreto para que los autores se les alargue los fics, se quedan estancados en una misma escena. Otra cosa que me gusta hacer en Navidad es escuchar y cantar villancicos, el de arriba fue uno, este es otro. A ver, y uno, y dos, y tres...**

"**Cantemos, cantemos, gloria al Salvador. Feliz Nochebuena. Feliz Nochebuena, nos trae el niño Dios".**

**Este capítulo fue algo siniestro. Todo el mundo se alegra por la muerte de Jack (hasta el mismo Chase que vuelve a bailar el cancán). Y el pobre de Ping murió. Pero Jack ha prometido cambiar y recuerden que ese futuro está sujeto a las decisiones que se tomen en el presente, lo que vimos era el futuro más probable si Jack seguía siendo un majadero. Todos esperamos que cumplas tu palabra, Jackie...**

**-Bueno, a mí me encanta la navidad, yo estoy loco por la navidad, amo la navidad y cuando vienes a proponerme que haga de un modernizado Ebenezer Scrooge, por un momento hasta pensé rechazar el papel porque es extremadamente difícil que de la noche a la mañana pase de amar a odiar la navidad. Pero no puedo decepcionar a mi público así que acepté. **

**No creo que te fue tan difícil, tu papel es ser insoportable y lo fuiste otra vez. Aunque para nuestros espíritus, tampoco fue fácil "su transformación".**

**-Oh, como interpretaba al Fantasma de las Navidades Pasadas que era una vela, me ayudé con mi propio fuego para crear una lumbre...**

**-Mi escena favorita fue comer la cena que Jack dejó. Estaba muy rica.**

**-A mí no fue fácil, es que mírenme, de guapo fui un esqueleto. Sin embargo, fue divertido ver a Jack gritar como niña. Sé que el Espíritu de las Navidades Futuras no hablaba, pero hay varias adaptaciones en donde él habla y bueno, no me gusta estar tanto tiempo callado… **

"**Con mi burrito sabanero voy camino de Belén, con mi burrito sabanero voy camino de Belén, si me ven, si me ven, voy camino de Belén, si me ven, si me ven, voy camino de Belén. Tuquituqui, tuquituqui, tuquituqui, tuqui ta, apúrate mi burrito que vamos a llegar. Tuquituqui, tuquituqui, tuquituqui, tuqui ta, apúrate mi burrito, vamos a ver a Jesús". Y hasta Hannibal hizo un cameo en este fic. Bueno, ya que faltan no sé cuántas horas para que sea veinticinco de diciembre. De parte mía y de nosotros, viene un mensaje navideño. Pareceremos sacados de televisión, cada uno va diciendo una línea (vénganse Omi y Ping Pong también), pero no importa:**

"**La navidad es esperanza, es fe.**

**Es alegría, es principio de redención.**

**Es el **_**comiendo**_** de nuestra historia de salvación. **

**Es el encuentro con Cristo niño.**

**La navidad nos renueva y abre caminos de confianza y eternidad.**

**Por eso, disfrutemos esta navidad y las navidades futuras fructificando y floreciendo sin dejar de nacer siempre".**

**Los mejores deseos de una muy Feliz Navidad y un Año Nuevo pletórico en dicha y bienestar –Nosotros. Esa última frase la dijimos todos juntos. **

**Bien, mis queridos Xiaoliners, puesto que mañana es veinticinco y voy a extenderme repartiendo felices fiestas a todo el mundo. Hoy voy a dar mis agradecimientos a todo el mundo y me refiero a todos. Comenzaré con mis queridos colegas de foros webs gratis, es posible que no lean esto o sí, pero mucho tiempo después. Lean el suyo, no sean chismosos o se convertirán en una Gladys (suena música):**

**Gracias a la querida Pascua por tan gentiles comentarios y por obsequiarnos un fic en donde Jack no es tan idiota... (muy bien chica, reanimando el espíritu del fandom abandonado, así se hace). **

**Gracias a la recién llegada Verónica por sus gentiles comentarios y por acordarse de que aún existe Duelo Xiaolin.**

**Gracias al querido Gushu por prometerme que no me iba a sacar canas verdes y por inventar el remedio contra la calvicie... (qué malvada soy XD)**

**Gracias a la querida Dolphin por aportarnos buenas ideas como nuestro nombre oficial "Xiaoliner" y por descubrir que los canales del televisor cambian cuando pulsas un botón en el control remoto. **

**Gracias al resto de los foreros (Reiko, Evelyn, Joubert y etc.) que brillan por su ausencia, pero de igual forma, fue agradable conocerlos. **

**¡Sigan así chicos, no se rindan, mientras tengan fe, hay esperanzas para el foro!...**

**Ahora vámonos con los chicos de FanFiction. **

**Gracias a Adrilauris2508 por permitirme que sea su beta-reader y que por fin después de mucho tiempo se dignó a comentarme con la aparición de Lie To Me. **

**Gracias a ValeryVampire por acompañarme en estos especiales del año y por sus tan espontáneos comentarios.**

**Gracias a ubby09 que a pesar que hace tiempo no le he leído por broncas de estudios, me ha escrito los mejores comentarios del siglo XXI y quiero darle este premio a Mejor Review del Año, patrocinado por la sociedad protectora de animales. **

**Gracias a AmoreHearts porque por fin le hiciste caso a la sabia a Alice de que Duelo Xiaolin es lo máximo y te dignaste a escribir una historia de Duelo Xiaolin. **

**Gracias a Freaku por tan gentiles comentarios, tan bellos dibujos y por demostrarnos que Urano no le robó los anillos a Neptuno como nosotros creíamos... **

**Gracias a LaMisticaIssa14 por incrementar en número a los fans de Duelo Xiaolin, obsequiarnos sus ideas e historias y por supuesto, sus lindos comentarios. **

**Gracias a Bellrose Jewel por recordarse que aún existe Duelo Xiaolin y por interesarse en mi historia Lie To Me.**

**Gracias a Asumi Stawebrid, por recordar que aún existe en Duelo Xiaolin, todavía esperamos que te aparezcas por aquí.**

**Y bien, creo que ya somos todos… ¡Ah no, me falta alguien!**

**Gracias a Suriee porque después de mucho tiempo resucitó y por recordarme que están pasando al Chavo del 8. **

**Ahora sí, queridos malvaviscos asados, eso ha sido todo. Mañana os desearé felices navidades a todo el mundo. Que tengan muy felices fiestas y no olviden que mañana nos vemos para el final de este fic navideño. **

"**Corre caballito, vamos a Belén, a ver a María y al niño también. Corre caballito, vamos a Belén, a ver a María y al niño también. Al niño también, ¡dicen los pastores! Que ha nacido un niño cubierto de flores. Que ha nacido un niño cubierto de flores.", ese es el único villancico que me sé de memoria, pero no voy a alargar este episodio. Bueno, mis malvaviscos asados. ¡Nos leeremos en nuestra última actualización! Yo espero que el capítulo de hoy les haya gustado. ¡Nos leemos y que tengan una feliz Nochebuena! **


	5. El cambio

**5°**

_**El cambio **_

-Quiero cambiar, quiero ser diferente, quiero volver a empezar, ¡por favor dame una segunda oportunidad! Quiero... –Jack luchaba contra consigo mismo, debajo de su sábana, titiritando del frío cuando de pronto, rodó de su cama y se cayó. Jack se quitó de encima la sábana y se toqueteó a sí mismo, comprobando cada parte de su cuerpo-: ¡estoy vivo, aún no he muerto! ¡Alabado sea Dios y Jesucristo! ¿qué día es hoy? –Jack abrió las ventanas de su balcón, las personas salían abrigadas de sus casas y se deseaban una feliz navidad, notó a un niño construir un muñeco de nieve frente al patio trasero de su casa-: ¡Oye, niño, ¿sabes qué día es hoy?!

-Hoy es Navidad, señor.

-Oh gracias –Jack suspiró y se dio la vuelta, tomó una jarra con agua fría de la cómoda y se sirvió un vaso- hoy es Navidad, quizá todo lo de anoche fue un sueño –Jack dio un respingo cuando vio su propio reflejo en el espejo, la cadena que abrazaba su cintura en la visión de la navidad futura la podía ver en el espejo-. No, no, prometí que iba a cambiar, que iba a ser diferente, diferente, ¡¿pero cómo?! –Jack se asomó nuevamente hacia el balcón, el niño aún seguía trabajando con su muñeco de nieve- ¡oye niño! –el muchacho alzó la cabeza, temió recibir un regaño y casi salía disparado corriendo cuando Jack lo detuvo- ¡no por favor, no te vayas, quédate, termina con tu muñeco de nieve y q-q-que te-tengas una muy f-fe-fe-feliz n-n-a-i-navi-dad-navidad! ¡Sí eso, feliz navidad niño!

-Igual para usted, señor –susurró, sacó de su suéter una zanahoria y la colocó como la nariz del muñeco de nieve. Jack se sentía orgulloso de haber pronunciado correctamente y ahora, que lo decía, tenía cierto encanto. Jack tarareaba:

-Feliz navidad, ¡feliz navidad! No suena mal, feliz navidad –canturreó-. ¡Dios mío! Oh, oh, oh, hoy es navidad, oh, oh, oh, los espíritus han decidido darme una segunda oportunidad, oh, oh, oh, ¡tengo la oportunidad de cambiarlo todo! Tengo la oportunidad de ayudar a los demás. Oh, oh, oh ¡casi lo olvido! Los niños en el orfanato ¡y mis leales empleados! Oh qué desgracia, hoy es Navidad y las tiendas están cerradas, ya no tengo tiempo de comprarles un regalo... Bueno, no importa, no importa, me las arreglaré luego, pero antes –Jack sacó la cabeza, el niño continuaba allí- ¡oye niño, ¿te gustaría ganarte cinco Wus?!

-¡Desde luego que sí, señor!

-Qué bien –Jack se metió la mano en los bolsillos y echó por la ventana monedas y billetes, el niño saltó tratando de atraparlos-. Necesito que vayas a comprarme un hermoso pavo y lo lleves a la calle Lucia, al orfanato, lo que sobre puedes quedártelo como recompensa de tu ayuda, ¡¿crees poder recordarlo todo?!

-Sí, sí que puedo señor, iré ahora mismo. ¡Gracias y feliz navidad! –el niño salió disparado como una bola, Jack soltó una carcajada alegre y se frotó las manos-. Bueno, ahora tengo que ir a mi empresa, ¡la cara que van a poner los empleados cuando llegue! Quedarán sorprendidos, no hay tiempo que perder pues que la navidad solo se celebra una vez –Jack se vistió rápidamente con una corbata roja, un frac violeta y unos pantalones negros, con zapatos de cuero negro.

Agarró un saco y metió varias cosas en ellas, se aseguró de no olvidar a ningún empleado. En cuanto a los niños, les daría juguetes en buen estado de su almacén. Todo a su tiempo. Jack salió de su casa. No había niebla ni bruma. Era una hermosa mañana decembrina. Se dedicó a contemplar a todo el mundo; su rostro lucía una amable sonrisa.

-¡Feliz navidad, señor muñeco de nieve! ¡feliz navidad, señor! ¡felices navidades, niños! ¡feliz navidad, señora! ¡feliz navidad para ustedes también agradables caballeros! ¡feliz navidad! ¡feliz navidad, señor! –Jack compró una bolsa llena de naranjas. En el camino a su oficina, iba repartiendo a todo aquel que veía una naranja y deseando feliz navidad con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-: ¡Feliz navidad, señores! –dijo entregando sus naranjas. Estos eran los mismos que habían pedido una recolecta para los pobres ayer, no pudieron creerlo.

-¿Ese es...?

-Sí, es él.

Jack acarició a los niños en la cabeza, conversó con los mendigos y se detuvo frente a los señores que se reunían a cantar juntos villancicos. Jack lloró de la emoción. Qué hermoso.

-_Niño lindo, ante ti me rindo. Niño lindo, eres tú mi Dios. Niño lindo, ante ti me rindo. Niño lindo, eres tú mi Dios. ¡Eres tú mi Dios!_

_-_¡Feliz navidad, señores, hermoso, como siempre! Aquí tengan todos y no desistan –Jack le regaló a cada uno una naranja y se marchó. Jamán se había imaginado que un paseo pudiera causarle tanta felicidad. Bailaba en círculos como las flores al viento del Fantasma de las Navidades Pasadas mientras era bendecido cuando se bañaba en la luz de la abundancia del Fantasma de las Navidades Presentes. De camino, se encontró con su prima, quien lo veía, sorprendida, el repentino cambio de actitud de su primo de la noche a la mañana. Tarareando villancicos y con una sonrisa radiante.

-¡Hola Megui, prima querida! ¡¿cómo estás?! Feliz navidad –por supuesto, también le dio a ella una naranja-. Sé que ayer me comporté como un grosero y patán, pero admito que hice mal y en serio me gustaría hacer lo correcto, ¿sería una molestia para ti si esta noche yo me quedara a cenar y celebrar la navidad contigo y todos?

-¡¿Qué si puedes quedarte?! ¡Pero claro que sí, qué bien que hayas decidido por fin aceptar nuestra invitación! Pasaremos a recogerte a las siete de la noche, tal vez el auto no vaya con tu estilo sofisticado, pero es todo lo que tenemos. Aún nos queda en la despensa el pudín de chocolate, tu favorito.

-Eso suena muy bien, pero no te preocupes Megan, es más ni siquiera te molestes, yo iré personalmente.

-¡Eso ni hablar, es la primera vez que aceptas y no permitiré que te me escapes!

Jack puso una mueca, pero igualmente los dos se echaron a reír.

Entretanto en el orfanato, había llegado una encomienda directamente de la carnicería: Un hermoso y sabroso pavo. El muchacho obedeció las órdenes de Jack, el encargo se entregó sin que se supiera el remitente. La señorita Kaila colocó sobre la mesa el pavo envuelto en una bolsa de cartón. Los niños se agrupaban torno en la mesa. Nunca habían visto uno tan grande. Algunos se les corría la baba. Ella tomó en brazos el pavo y se lo llevó a la cocina. Los niños lo siguieron con la mirada.

-Señorita Kaila, ¿quién envió ese pavo?

-No lo sé, parece que nuestro Santa Claus quiere mantenerse en misterio.

-¡Yo sé! –clamó Ping Pong, cojeando desde el otro lado de la habitación- fue el señor Jack Spicer.

-¿El señor Jack Spicer? No lo creo pequeño Ping.

-Claro que sí, fue él –afirmó el niño con toda seguridad- no sé cómo, pero de algún modo el Espíritu de la Navidad tocó su puerta. ¿Lo ven? Después de todo si había bondad en él y es por eso que quiero pedir por él –cerró sus frágiles deditos alrededor del contorno del vaso, sentándose a una esquina del borde de la mesa junto a sus amigos-. Vamos, amigos, si no lo hacemos nosotros, tengo miedo de que nadie más lo haga. ¡Por el señor Jack Spicer!

-¡Por el señor Jack Spicer! –exclamaron el resto, uniéndose a Ping Pong.

Hora de empezar la jornada laboral. Los empleados se encauzaban a sus puestos de trabajo cuando las luces del árbol de navidad y el resto de los adornos se encendieron por sí solas. Los empleados giraron sobre sí mismo. En las escaleras, apareció Jack vestido navideño, de Santa Claus.

-¡Alto, deténgase, paren todo!

-Pero señor Spicer...

-¡Feliz navidad, mis leales empleados, jo, jo, jo! Y he traído conmigo unos regalos porque todos ustedes trabajan tanto y son tan leales, que merecen un detalle –Jack obsequió a cada uno de sus trabajadores, obsequios (traídos de su casa por supuesto, aunque parecían ser fabricados por él). Como son tantos, nos vamos a limitar a quienes conocemos nada más. A Kimiko le regaló un microondas. Clay recibió una lámpara. A Omi le dieron un espejo. A Raimundo un reloj de muñeca. A Vlad un sombrero sacado de su armario. Jack no se olvidó de nadie, incluso el mendigo de afuera le obsequió una de las chaquetas de Jack y el resto de las naranjas en su bolsa. Jack dejó a Tubbimura, a propósito, para el final.

-Tubbimura, tengo que decirte una cosa: Ganas un sueldo miserable, y yo no puedo permitir que las cosas sigan de este modo. Así que ¡voy a aumentarte el sueldo! –Jack dio un brinco, Tubbimura se echó para atrás, aterrado- ¡felices fiestas, Tubbi! Querido amigo, todos estos años te he ignorado, pero ahora será diferente, te lo prometo, voy a aumentarte el sueldo y tendrás un ascenso, trabajarás en la oficina de Hannibal y tendrás a un asistente, ¡¿o mejor, por qué no dos asistentes?! Porque a partir de ahora –Jack se dirigió a todos sus empleados-, mis queridos empleados, todos tienen un aumento de sueldo y mi orden de que trabajaran en navidad ha sido completamente anulada, pueden irse a sus casas a celebrar este día con sus familias –los trabajadores estaban más que contentos con esta noticia y aplaudieron a su jefe, aclamándole, Jack se dirigió a Omi para el final-. Omi, ya sé de tu situación, pero voy a ayudarte, me aseguraré que tú y el orfanato sean felices, ahora que me acuerdo, estoy muy seguro que alguien pidió una Esfera de Tornami, ¿o me equivoco?

-No se equivoca, señor, ¿cómo supo sin que se lo anticipara?

-Mmmm, no me creerías si te lo dijera, así que ¿magia navideña, te bastaría esa respuesta?

-Es más que magia, ¡es un verdadero milagro!

Jack fue con sus cuatro empleados al orfanato, luego de que sus empleados se marcharan a sus casas y se cerraran las puertas de la juguetería. En el orfanato, desayunaban el enorme pavo que un niño había traído de parte de un misterioso y amable caballero. Alguien tocó a la puerta. Los niños se alegraron de verlos de vuelta. Sin embargo, ellos traían consigo una agradable sorpresa. Se apartaron a un lado, dejando ver a Jack, vestido todavía de Santa y cargando el costal rojo. Ninguno de los niños se imaginó que el mismo Jack estaría con ellos.

-¡Hola, hola, saludos a mis queridos niños!... ¡feliz navidad para todos! Me alegra formar parte de su navidad.

Jack abrazó a todos los niños y les regaló el juguete que habían pedido a cada uno. Más que por los regalos que querían, era la atención que Jack les prestaba lo que les trajo la alegría. El empresario conocía los nombres de los niños del orfanato y para completar la torta, Jack les dijo:

-Olvídense de sus preocupaciones porque yo adoptaré personalmente este orfanato, pagaré las deudas y cualquier cosa que necesiten, libros, juguetes, ropa, comida, notifíquenmelo a mí directamente, ¿de acuerdo? –preguntó.

Jack pasó una encantadora tarde rodeado de los niños hasta jugando con ellos en la nieve en una trémula guerra de bolas de nieves. Jack había olvidado lo divertido que era jugar con la nieve y armar muñecos de nieves. Aquí entre nos, Raimundo, Clay y Kimiko se felicitaban por la labor bien cumplida.

-Lo ha logrado, ha cambiado completamente...

-Pues bien gracias a Rai, la navidad de todo el mundo se salvó, tu plan resultó.

-Muchas gracias, Kim.

Y bueno, no sé si alguien le interesaría saber, apareció mágicamente, por obra y gracia del espíritu santo, un muérdago debajo de los dos tórtolos. Raimundo se rascó la nuca, el calor subió a sus mejillas, poniéndose rojo como un tomate. Ella dejó caer sus párpados lenta y coquetamente, inclinándose.

-¿Un muérdago? ¿cuándo apareció eso ahí? –antes que agregara otra cosa, Kimiko echó sus brazos a su cuello y le plantó un beso en los labios...

Jack, arregazado, por un lado miraba de un lado a otro. A los niños del orfanato deslizarse en la nieve, otro grupo de niños viendo a Clay esculpir la figura de un reno en arcilla y en el otro extremo, a Raimundo y Kimiko tomados de la mano, felices e intercambiando miradas cariñosas como enamorados.

-Duplicar el sueldo de todos mis empleados, cancelar las deudas del orfanato, obsequiar los regalos... ¡Dios mío, me voy a arruinar! Quizá invente una máquina ultra loca que permita que entre en las casas de los empleados y en el orfanato, les robaré sus regalos a la mitad de ellos, les baje un poco el sueldo y terminaré de armar los robots que me llevarán a dominar el mundo...

-Oiga –Jack bajó la mirada, alguien jalaba de su abrigo rojo, era Ping Pong-: quería darles las gracias por el juguete y el pavo, sabía que muy en el fondo de usted había bondad, tío Jack.

-¡Eh, tampoco te pases, niño, no soy tan viejo! –Ping Pong lo miró con ojos de cachorrito que enternecieron al corazón de Jack, alzó al niño en brazos-. Está bien, soy el tío Jack.

-¡Esta sin duda es la mejor navidad de todos los tiempos y que Dios os bendiga a todos!

Jack asistió como prometió a la cena en casa de su prima, quien lo hizo pasar a la mesa de un tirón. Jack compartió con la chica y toda su familia. Cenaron y se divirtieron con juegos extraordinarios. Sin embargo, Jack hizo más de lo que había dicho. Se convirtió en un tío para el pequeño Ping Pong, que gracias a sus cuidados no murió. Fue el mejor hombre del mundo. Algunos se rieron al verle cambiado; pero les dejó reír y no se preocupó. Su propio corazón reía, y reía de felicidad. Y con eso tenía bastante. Jack supo reservar la navidad en su corazón y la supo disfrutar para todo los días del año. Y desde entonces se dijo que, si algún hombre sabía disfrutar mejor que nadie de la navidad, ese hombre era nuestro querido Jack. ¡Ojalá se diga de verdad lo mismo de nosotros! ¡Que sabemos disfrutar de la navidad!

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N: Y con este bonito mensaje terminamos este fic y podemos cerrar, orgullosos, este libro. En la historia original culmina con las bendiciones del pequeño Tim para todos. ¡Feliz navidad, malvaviscos asados!... Espero que hayan podido dormir bien y hayan tenido unas felices fiestas, yo comí dulce de lechoza y pan de jamón hasta reventar. Lo del muérdago no estaba escrito en el guión, en serio una persona puso un muérdago debajo de esos dos tórtolos. Ay miren, ¡qué bonito! Unos regalos y todos están a mí nombre (ven, mis amores, tienen que creer en Santa Claus). Veamos, recibí un par de carpetas, dos carteras, cuatro tarjetas y un mouse con USB. Veo que también nuestros héroes disfrutan de los regalos que Jack les regaló. **

**-Lo que necesitamos es alejar a Omi de ese espejo que le regaló Jack, se ha estado mirando más de una hora y creo que es peligroso dejarlo demasiado tiempo con él... **

**El capítulo de hoy muy bueno, se cierra con broche de oro este fic. Muy a lo Jack en cada momento. Sinceramente espero que este fic les haya gustado. Y... ¿qué estás haciendo Omi?**

**-Tachando los días para la próxima navidad, ¡y faltan 365 días para que me traigan regalos!**

**Ah okey, yo voy a tachar los días para vacaciones de verano mientras tanto. Siento una enorme flojera de volver a clases, pero tengo un último consuelo. Como sea, es hora de ponernos cursis y les digo desde puesto que vayan comprando sus doce uvas para cuando tengan que pedir sus doce deseos en el último día de este año. No sé cuál fic será, pero para cuando actualice ese día, cantaré la canción del Chavo del 8, esa que empieza diciendo: Ya pasó Nochebuena, ya pasó navidad... ¿sí se acuerdan? ¿no se acuerdan? Bueno, no importa. Y nosotros nos despediremos cantando:**

"**Feliz navidad deseamos, feliz navidad deseamos, feliz navidad deseamos, feliz navidad deseamos y un nuevo año feliz. **

**Ya todo será reír y cantar en el año nuevo y en la navidad.**

**Feliz navidad deseamos, feliz navidad deseamos, feliz navidad deseamos, feliz navidad deseamos y un nuevo año feliz...".**

**¡Feliz navidad, Pascua!**

**¡Feliz navidad, Veronica!**

**¡Feliz día de la Estatua de la Libertad, Gushu! Ah no, ¡feliz navidad, Gushu!**

**¡Feliz Halloween, Dolphin! Ups, otra vez me volví a equivocar, ¡feliz navidad también para ti, querida!**

**¡Feliz navidad resto de foreros!**

**¡Merry Christmas, Adrilauris2508!**

**¡Feliz navidad, ValeryVampire!**

**¡Feliz navidad, ubby09!**

**¡Feliz día del papel higiénico, AmoreHearts! Uy, esa no era, ¡feliz navidad, AmoreHearts!**

**¡Feliz navidad, Freaku!**

**¡Feliz navidad, LaMisticaIssa14!**

**¡Feliz navidad, Bellrose Jewel!**

**¡Feliz navidad, Asumi Stawebrid!**

**¡Feliz navidad, Suriee!**

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD, GUERREROS XIAOLIN, DOJO Y MAESTRO FUNG!**

**-¡Muchas gracias, también para ti, Alice!**

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD, GUERREROS HEYLIN, JACK Y DEMÁS VILLANOS!**

**-¡Igualmente Alice! **

**¡Feliz navidad, que el niño Jesús y Santa Claus los colmen de bendiciones, dicha y salud! **

**¡Nos leemos en otra historia, Xiaoliners y que la magia de Duelo Xiaolin esté siempre, siempre de su lado! ;) **


End file.
